Strange Love
by Me A Genius
Summary: Emily has a drug addiction and she is sent to Camp Recovery called; Rosewood. Emily starts to fall for the drug counselor's daughter named Paige McCullers.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily's POV_

I'm twenty years old and I have a girlfriend name Maya, and I love her. And we do cocaine together and I take Oxycodone pills every day. I'm not a drug addict and I don't need help, because I really need the pills to help me with the pain. My parents don't know I do coke or take oxy pills and they don't need to know. I live with my girlfriend and we been together almost a year. She sells weed and coke on the side to get money. I was in college but I dropped out and I haven't told my parents about it.

Since the car accident everything has changed for me, because I can't swim no more because my arm and shoulder was badly hurt in the accident. The doctor gave me Oxycodone pills for the serve pain, but since I started taking the pills I love the high. I love how the pills make me feel and I don't know how to explain the high, but it's an amazing feeling.

Maya went out with friends and I didn't feel like going out. But I went to my dealer's place to get more oxy pills.

''I need more.'' I said.

''You have money?'' Kenny said.

''No, but I will have the money soon.'' I said.

''Come on, it's been three weeks and you still haven't paid me.'' Kenny said.

''I swear I will get the money soon then pay. Please I need the pills.'' I said.

''No. Come back with the money then I give you the pills.'' Kenny said and closed the door.

Fuck, and I owe Kenny two hundred dollars. And Maya only sells weed and coke but I really want oxy pills. I will talk to Maya and hope she will give me the money. I go home to take a nap and wait for Maya to come home.

 _-Hours later-_

I wake up and its 4am and I look around. Maya is sleeping and I check her wallet and she has five hundred dollars, and I take out two hundred. I go to Kenny's apartment. I knock on the door non-stop and finally he opened the door.

''Bitch, it's almost five in the morning. What the fuck?!" Kenny said angry.

''I got the money.'' I said and I give him the money.

''You couldn't wait?'' Kenny said and he counts the money.

''No, now are we even?'' I said.

''Yeah, we are. So what do you want?'' Kenny said.

''The usual, half.'' I said and he nods.

''Wait here.'' Kenny said and closed the door. I wait like a minute or two then he opens the door. He gave me the pills and I walk away and walk home alone.

I arrived home and Maya is mad and she found out I took the money.

''What the hell?!'' Maya yelled.

''I had to pay him back.'' I said.

''Stop going to him and his stuff is weak.'' Maya said.

''I just went to get oxy pills I swear. I owed him two hundred dollars and I had to pay him back.'' I said.

''I don't care. You can't just take my money like that without me knowing, and you know I have to pay Ivan back.'' Maya said.

''You are his best seller and he will understand.'' I said and I start to kiss Maya.

''Just don't do it again, okay?'' Maya said and she kiss me.

''I promise.'' I said. We keep kissing and start to undress each other.

 _-Few days later-_

I wake up with hangover I don't remember what happened, I look around the apartment. It's 4pm and Maya isn't here and she probably went out with friends. I get up and I look for something to eat but haven't bought grocery in days. I take a shower then put on jeans and a shirt on. Someone knocks on the door and I open it and its Aria, we hug and she come in the apartment.

''I missed you so much.'' Aria said and we smile.

''How's New York?'' I said.

''Great and very expensive city to live in. Ezra and I we got engaged.'' Aria said smiling.

''I'm so happy for you. Wow the ring is really beautiful.'' I said.

''Now we are starting to set for the wedding and I want to be my bridesmaid.'' Aria said.

''Yeah of course.'' I said smiling.

''Great. How is Maya doing?'' Aria said.

''We are doing well and sometimes we argue but we work it out. Now she is out with her friends.'' I said.

''Wanna go out for lunch?'' Aria said.

''Yeah sure, just wait right here I need to get something.'' I said and she nod.

I go my room and I take out the bag of coke, I start to break into three lines. I roll up a dollar bill and I sniffle the first line and it feels good. I do it again to the second line.

''Emily!'' Aria yelled.

''It's not what it looks like.'' I said.

''Are you really sniffing coke?'' Aria said.

''I-I-I- um.'' I start to stutter because I don't know what to say.

''Emily, why are you doing this?'' Aria said.

''It's none of your business.'' I said.

''It is my business because I care about you. Does Maya know?'' Aria said.

''Aria you need to go.'' I said.

''Emily this is serious and it's not good for you.'' Aria said.

''Leave!" I yelled.

''Fine but this isn't over.'' Aria said and she left.

I wait until Maya come home and I'm freaking out because what happened with Aria. I try to calm down but I can't then I grab beer from the fridge and drink it. Later Maya comes home and I told her what happened with Aria earlier, she is helping me to calm down.

''Let Aria cool down then talk to her.'' Maya said.

''I just hope she won't tell my parents about it.'' I said.

''Talk to her first then tell her not to tell your parents. Everything will be okay just don't freak out, okay.'' Maya said and I nod.

Maya and I we take oxy pills and I start to feel the high. We start to kiss and start undressing each other.

 _-Two days later-_

I just took two pills of oxy and I'm going to do coke right now. I broke the coke into lines then I start to sniff it. And my body starts to feel the high. I hear a loud bang on the door and I open it, damn it's my parents and they are angry. They come inside and start to yell at me.

''Why are you yelling at me?'' I asked.

''Aria told us you are taking coke!'' My mom said angry.

''Not true.'' I lied.

''Emily you are a horrible liar and tell us the truth now.'' My dad said.

''Fine! I do coke and oxy pills every day to deal with the pain! That I can't swim anymore.'' I yelled.

''Why you didn't talk to us? We could have helped you anyhow.'' My dad said.

''Do you and Maya take drugs together?'' My mom said.

My parents have met Maya before.

''That is none of your business what we do in our apartment.'' I said.

''Emily, doing drugs is not good for you. Why you have been lying to us?'' My dad said.

''How long you been doing drugs?'' My mom said.

''For a while, but I won't stop because I need it for pain.'' I said.

''Stop with the bull Emily, and you are going to rehab because you need help.'' My dad said.

''Get out now and I don't need rehab.'' I yelled.

I put my hand on my chest and I feel pain.

''Emily what's wrong?'' My mom asked worried.

''My chest.'' I said in pain. My dad picked me up and I start to close my eyes.

 _-Hospital-_

I wake up and I see my parents sitting next to me and I have IV in my right arm.

''What happened?'' I said.

''You almost died.'' My mom said and starts to cry.

''I don't remember what happened.'' I said.

''It happened last night, and we been here all night with you.'' My dad said.

''Where is Maya?'' I asked.

''She is on the phone with her mom.'' My dad said.

''Please Emily go to rehab. You tested positive in your drug test. You need help and we don't want to lose our only daughter.'' My mom plead.

Maya comes in the room and she hugs me.

''Talk to Maya, while your mother and I talk to the doctor.'' My dad said and they leave.

Maya and I look at each other and we hold hands.

''How are you feeling?'' Maya said.

''Sore. They want me to go to rehab.'' I said.

''What you think?'' Maya said.

''I don't know really.'' I said.

''Rehab is a joke. But I'm happy you will feel better later.'' Maya said.

''I don't like seeing my parents hurt or crying.'' I said.

''I know.'' Maya said and I look out the window.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm twenty four years old and I work with my family at Rosewood drug and alcohol rehab camp. I work as a nurse and I like my job helping other people. I work with my best friend Mona and she is a nurse too. I put my pet iguana on my shoulder and his name is Hot Sauce, and Mona doesn't like hot sauce too much but she will love him later on.

Then I go to the lunch room with Mona and our friends. Caleb Rivers is the cook, Toby Cavanaugh is the handyman and Wren Kingston is certified drug and alcohol counselor. My parents are the owners of the rehab camp and my dad is also the certified drug and alcohol counselor.

We grab our lunch and we sit down together to eat. Wren is not eating with us because he doesn't like Toby. And I feed hot sauce and Caleb starts to pet him.

''He is gross.'' Mona said.

''Meany, don't hurt his feelings.'' I said and I put hot sauce on the table.

''Why took him out of his tank?'' Mona said.

''He needs the fresh air, duh.'' I said and we laugh.

''Well I like hot sauce.'' Toby said.

''Hot sauce likes you too.'' I said and Toby feed him.

''Whatever.'' Mona said.

''My parents said next week we will get new people to the camp.'' I said eating my sandwich.

''You saw their files?'' Caleb said drinking his soda.

''Mona and I have to, so we can know their medical background.'' I said.

''How many people?'' Toby asked.

''Maybe like fifteen people. But we are not sure yet because some will come and others won't come. So we have to wait next week. Please move hot sauce away from my food.'' Mona said.

''You will love him.'' Caleb said and he moves hot sauce away from Mona.

I get a text from my fiancée Quinn and we been dating three years now. Last month she proposed to me and I said yes. They like Quinn but expect Mona because Quinn and Mona don't get along. My parents like Quinn and they get along. Quinn works as a fifth grade teacher in the city and the rehab camp is upstate away from the city.

''Texting Quinn?'' Caleb said.

''Yeah.'' I said and Mona rolls her eyes.

''I wish you and Quinn would get along.'' I said.

''It will never happen and you can do so much better.'' Mona said.

''Let's not argue about Quinn.'' Toby said.

''We won't argue about her and I'm going back to work.'' Mona said and leaves.

''Don't worry she will come around.'' Toby said.

''Hope so.'' I said.


	2. Sad Machine

_Emily's POV_

I finally got out of the hospital and my parents haven't left my side. Two days ago my mom caught me and Maya smoking weed, and my mom got really angry then yelled. But my parents are making me go to rehab and I really don't want to go, now I'm packing my clothes and stuff. Maya thinks it's not good idea to go but I don't have choice.

''You will come visit?'' I said.

''Of course I will visit you. How long you will stay there?'' Maya said.

''Until I'm sober. I will miss you so much.'' I said and Maya kiss me.

''I will miss you too.'' Maya said and we hug each other.

''Emily let's go we can't be late.'' My mom said.

''Okay.'' I said and I look at Maya.

''I love you.'' Maya said.

''I love you too.'' I said. I grab my suitcase and leave with my parents.

 _-Camp Recovery; Rosewood-_

We get out the car and the place looks like I'm staying here for summer camp. So many trees and plants around here and I hear the birds chirping. My dad grab the suitcase and we walk inside the place and it's pretty big.

''Hello, I'm Nick McCullers and I'm the owner of camp recovery Rosewood.'' Nick said and we greet him.

''Hi my name is Wayne and this my wife Pam and my daughter Emily. And Emily will be staying here.'' My dad said and I'm not happy. He walk us to my room.

''Here in everyone will get their own room and bathroom. We will also do group therapy, outdoor actives, detox group, relapse prevention and more. Any questions?'' Nick said.

''I don't want to be here and I'm not a kid.'' I said angry.

''This is for your own good. And we don't want to lose you please understand that.'' My mom said and I roll my eyes.

''But there rules that Emily will have to follow.'' Nick said.

''Rules?'' I said.

''Items that are prohibited here. You may not have any of the following items in your possession during your time at The Camp: Alcohol, drugs, paraphernalia or medications. Cameras, cell phones, laptops, iPods, personal TV's or electronic games. Pets or cars. Mouthwash containing alcohol or aerosol cans/sprays. Hair color, white-out, glue, lighter fluid, rubbing alcohol, nail polish or remover. Hair clippers or make-up. Knives, scissors or keys. Cards, dice or gambling paraphernalia. Potted plants. And I have to check her suitcase to make sure, my staff and I we check everyone's suitcase.'' Nick said.

''You won't check my suitcase you prev.'' I said.

''I can get a female staff to check your suitcase.'' Nick said.

''Emily stop being rude.'' My dad said.

''I will open it.'' My mom said.

My mom open the suitcase and put everything on the bed and Nick looks at my stuff.

''But I need my medication for the pain.'' I plead.

''Emily you won't need your medication.'' Nick said.

''Are there visitation hours?'' My mom said.

''Yes. Visitation is on Saturday and Sunday from 3PM-5PM. Visitation is not allowed on the first Sunday of care in order to allow clients to integrate into the program. Visitors must be approved by the case manager and are limited to family members only.'' Nick said.

''I want my girlfriend to come visit me.'' I plead.

''No! She won't visit you. Because of her you became a junkie.'' My mom said.

''I love her!'' I yelled at my mom.

''Emily! You will respect your mother.'' My dad said.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''Emily will get breakfast, lunch and dinner. And there are payphones where you can call your family and we have medical staff here at the camp. Does Emily has any serious medication that I should know about?'' Nick said.

''No.'' My mom said.

''Good, Emily you have to take your medical file to the nurse's office.'' Nick said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Everyone has to do it. It's way of the nurses to know if you have any medicine allergies or anything else. We also have to make sure if you are pregnant or not, because sometimes we get pregnant women coming in.'' Nick said.

''Alright.'' I said.

''And Emily you have chores will be a part of your stay at The Camp, along with other basic tasks including keeping rooms clean and making beds.'' Nick said.

''That sucks.'' I said.

''Well, I will let you and family talk and I will wait outside.'' Nick said and leaves the room.

''Emily you will understand why we are doing this for you.'' My mom said.

''I really don't want to be here.'' I said.

''We love you Emily and we want the best for you. We don't want you to throw away your life over drugs.'' My dad said.

We hug each other and my mom is crying. We talk little more than they talk with Nick. We say bye and my mom is still crying and I feel sad. But I will call them every week. Good thing Nick said I can write and send letters to my parents, I know that will make my parents happy too.

Nick walk me to the nurse's office and I see a pet iguana in the tank. And a song called; No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine is playing. A girl with long brown hair turns down the volume and Nick starts to talk with her, and he leaves

''My name is Paige.'' Paige said.

''I'm Emily.'' I said and we smile then she starts to read my medical file.

''Okay, I will need you to pee in this cup, the bathroom is right there.'' Paige said pointing at the bathroom in the office. And she gives me the cup.

''Thought no pets can be allowed here at the camp.'' I said.

''For the patients. And hot sauce doesn't bother anyone.'' Paige said.

''That's a stupid name, hot sauce.'' I said.

''Well I don't need your approve to name my pet.'' Paige said.

''Whatever.'' I said and I go to the bathroom.

I come out the bathroom and I give her the cup. I sit down and watch her put on gloves and takes out something not sure, she puts it in the cup.

''This will let me know if your pregnant or not.'' Paige said.

''Don't waste your time because I'm a lesbian.'' I said.

''Okay, but I still have to do my job.'' Paige said.

''Can I go?'' I said.

''You're not pregnant and yes you can go.'' Paige said and I leave.

I look around the camp and there many people here. I go the lunch room and I stand in line to get my lunch. I grab a cheese sandwich, juice and fruit. I look around of where to sit down.

''Emily?'' I look and it's Mike Montgomery.

''Mike, what are you doing here?'' I said and I sit with him.

''My parents told me I need rehab.'' Mike said.

''Same reason too.'' I said and we start to eat.

''Emily, I want you to meet my friends, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings.'' Mike said and we greet each other.

''Aria told me what happened.'' Mike said.

''I wish she didn't tell anyone.'' I said.

''But she really cares about us.'' Mike said.

''I know.'' I said.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

Before I go to work I stopped by the cemetery to visit an old friend. I sigh and I hold the flowers, I walk to the tombstone.

''Hey Iris, sorry I haven't come by in a while. To be honest it's still not easy because I miss you so much and it's still hard for me. I wish you were here with me and not six feet under, I'm getting married to Quinn. And she miss you too, I don't know what else to tell you. Well I have to go to work and I will be back soon I promise this time.'' I said and I put the flowers down and leave. Iris was my best friend and she was Quinn's older sister.

I arrive at work and I talk with Mona for a bit while drinking coffee. I start to read everyone's files, to be sure.

Hanna Marin's File;

 _Room- 108_

 _Age- 23_

 _Medical allergies- None._

 _Pregnant-No._

 _Arrest- Arrested twice and two DUI._

 _Note- Is an alcoholic and tested positive for ecstasy._

Spencer Hastings's File;

 _Room-110_

 _Age- 23_

 _Medical allergies- None._

 _Pregnant- No._

 _Arrest- No._

 _Note- prescription pills addiction. Tested positive for; Xanax, Oxycodone and morphine. Had an overdose one time and broken wrist two months ago._

Mike Montgomery's File;

 _Room- 106_

 _Age-21_

 _Medical allergies- None._

 _Arrest- Three times for robbery and selling illegal drugs._

 _Note- An alcoholic and tested positive for ecstasy and morphine. Has anger problems and gets into fights while drunk. Got arrested for public intoxication._

Emily Fields' File;

 _Room- 105_

 _Age- 20_

 _Medical allergies- None._

 _Arrest- None._

 _Pregnant- No._

 _Note- Had a car accident two years ago and had surgery on her left arm and shoulder. Tested positive for weed, cocaine and oxycodone._

''Reading their files?'' Mona said.

''Yeah. They will be staying here until they get sober.'' I said and I give her the files.

''Where you been?'' Mona said.

''Went to visit Iris's tombstone.'' I said. Mona got along with Iris.

''Mona and Paige, he needs help.'' Wren said.

''What happened?'' Mona said.

''Mike, fell and hit his head.'' Wren said.

''I don't need help.'' Mike said.

''We will help him.'' Mona said and Wren leaves.

Mona puts on the gloves and starts to check his forehead.

''The cut is not deep and you won't need stitches. But I have to clean the cut before it gets an infection.'' Mona said.

Mona starts to clean the cut on his forehead. I step out of the room to get something to drink and I see Emily outside and I go next to her.

"Something wrong?" I said.

"I couldn't be there." Emily said.

"The first step, to admit you have a drug problem?" I said.

"I don't have a problem." Emily said.

"You do but you don't want to admit it yet. I know." Paige said.

"Only because you have read my background doesn't mean you know me!" Emily said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"Shut up miss perfect." Emily said.

"How original." I said and Emily gets mad.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything!" Emily yell in anger and as she shakes her arms a small box falls out of her sleeve and lands on the floor.

"What is this?" I said and picked up the box.

"It's just aspirin." Emily lied.

"Good, because I got a headache and I could use some." I said and I open the bottle and grab a pill. But I noticed it's not aspirin. And I pretend to put it in my mouth.

"No, Paige those are Oxycodone pills!" Emily yells.

''I really didn't put in my mouth, wanted to know what you were going to do.'' I said.

''How did you know?'' Emily said.

''Oxy pills always has the numbers written on the pills. I have to tell my dad.'' I said.

''Your dad?'' Emily said.

''The owner named Nick.'' I said and walk away.

''Fuck! You better not tell him!'' Emily yelled angry and I just keep walking.

I told my dad about it and he got two female staffs to raid Emily's room. And one of them check her clothes, and Emily glares at me.

''Emily, I'm giving you one more chance only.'' Nick said.

''It won't happen again.'' Emily said angry.

My dad and the staff leaves the room.

''I hate you.'' Emily said.

''I will see you around.'' I said and leave her alone.


	3. Drowning In My Addiction

_Emily's POV_

I'm starting to feel sick because my body aches, I'm cold, I feel like throwing up and I'm sweating. I hate this because I never felt like this before then I see Paige coming in my room and I try to move away from her.

''Emily, your body is going into with withdrawal. I have to listen to your heart, please.'' Paige said.

''No! Leave me alone!'' I said crying.

''Emily, you have to let me help you. I have to listen to your heart but if you don't let me then you can get a heart attack.'' Paige plead.

I let Paige use the stethoscope to listen to my heart.

''Your heart is beating fast..'' I didn't let Paige finish.

''My body feels sore. Make the pain go away give me something now.'' I plead.

''No. I won't give you anything, the withdrawal is like having the flu. People who are addicts experience withdrawals differently but you have to go through it.'' Paige said.

''Fuck!'' I said.

''Emily, try to be calm I know it's hard.'' Paige said and she opens a bottle of water.

''I want it to go away.'' I said.

''Drink this.'' Paige said giving me the bottle of water but I smack it out of her hand. The water spilled all over the floor.

''No, I just give me oxy.'' I plead and I start to shiver.

''No I won't give you anything. Your body has to go to a withdrawal when you start to become sober. Your body wants the drug because you used it every day and it's been a day since you haven't used any kind of drugs.'' Paige said.

''Leave me alone and I don't need your help.'' I said angry.

''I will be back to check up on you.'' Paige said.

''Screw you.'' I said.

''I will be back in few minutes.'' Paige said and leaves my room.

- _Few hours later-_

I must have fallen asleep but I still feel sick. I run to the bathroom and I throw up in the toilet then I wash my mouth. I come out the bathroom and Paige is standing in my room holding a bottle of water.

''Drink and try to eat something.'' Paige said.

''No.'' I said.

''Emily stop being stubborn.'' Paige said.

''I'm angry at you for telling your dad about the pills.'' I said.

''Emily I had to tell him and I care about your health.'' Paige said.

''You really don't care about me.'' I said.

''Look stop being stubborn and I'm trying to help you. And getting clean it's not easy.'' Paige said and leaves the room.

 _-A moment later-_

Paige went out for a jog and the nurse office is empty. Mona hasn't been to work all day. The others are in group therapy and I sneak into the nurse's office. I start to look for oxycodone pills and so far I can't find anything. I keep looking and I don't know where else to look for. I throw all work papers and books on the floor. I'm freaking out because I can't find anything.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Paige yelled and she uses her hands to close her robe.

"Where are the Oxycodone pills? You got to have them somewhere here." I said.

She comes closer to me and I'm sitting on the floor crying.

"Please I can't take it anymore, my entire body is screaming for the oxycodone pills. I just need one, please just one to make the pain go away." I said crying.

''Emily I can't give you oxy pills.'' Paige said and I start to cry.

"I'm such a loser, just look at me." I cried.

''Don't say that.'' Paige said.

"I'm pathetic." I said and Paige sit down next to me and lets me cry.

"Are you willing to admit it to yourself now?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I have a problem." I said sadly.

''You will tell your dad, what I did?'' I said.

''No, this can be our secret. But help me clean this mess up.'' Paige said and I nod.

''Why are you in your bathrobe?'' I asked.

''I was jogging then I took a shower and I forgot to take my clothes to the bathroom.'' Paige said.

''Oh okay.'' I said.

Paige grabs her clothes and went inside the bathroom to change. I start to clean up the mess and few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom wearing her nurse work outfit. We start to clean the mess together but we don't talk to each other.

''Go rest because starting tomorrow, you will start group therapy.'' Paige said.

''Okay.'' I said and I leave the nurse office.

 _-Next day-_

A typical day begins at 7 a.m. and is filled with individual and group counseling. But now I'm having breakfast with Mike and friends, we are sitting down and we are talking.

''I hate waking up early.'' Mike said and everyone agrees.

''You are coming to group therapy today?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, I will go.'' I sad drinking my juice.

I see Paige and Mona talking to the cook Caleb and they are smiling.

''Nick said today we are going to hike today. He said it will help us to clear our minds.'' Spencer said.

''Cool.'' Mike said and he wink at Mona.

''Flirting with the nurse?'' Hanna said.

''I think Mona is beautiful.'' Mike said.

''Wow, you really like her?'' I said.

''We spoke few times and I flirted with her little bit.'' Mike said.

''You two will make a cute couple.'' Hanna said.

''There is a rule where the staff and addicts can't be romantically involved in a relationship.'' Spencer said.

''I didn't know that.'' I said.

''One of the staffs said it. So just be careful.'' Spencer said.

 _-Individual therapy-_

''My name is Wren and I will be your individual counselor. First I will ask you questions.'' Wren said.

''Okay.'' I said and he reads my file then starts to ask questions.

''How often did you do drugs?'' Wren said.

''Before I came here I used to do it every day.'' I said and he writes it down in his pad.

''Did you do it alone or with someone else?'' Wren said.

''I used do it with my girlfriend Maya and friends.'' I said and he writes it down again.

''Is your girlfriend will get sober or not?'' Wren said.

''No, she doesn't want to get clean. Why are you asking these questions?'' I said.

''I have to know and hear it from you, and I will know how to help you. Where would you usually get your drugs from?'' Wren said.

''I would buy it from my dealer.'' I said and I really didn't wanted to say Maya sells drugs.

''Okay. When you got high, how did it made you feel?'' Wren said and I sigh.

''I felt good and it's hard to explain the feelings.'' I said.

''Just try.'' Wren said.

''I just felt happy and free, in the moment I felt nothing bad I just felt happy.'' I said.

''When the high was gone, what did you do?'' Wren said.

''When the high was gone I felt scared and pain. I didn't wanted to feel like that so all day or all night I would get high until I passed out.'' I said.

''What was the main reason you started taking drugs?'' Wren said.

''After the car accident I started to take it because I was in pain and I missed swimming.'' I said sadly.

Wren and I talked for little more then I went to group therapy. We all sit down in a circle Mike, Hanna and Spencer are in the group too, so it's good I won't feel alone.

''Emily, do you want to start first?'' Nick asked.

''I have a drug problem and I want help.'' I said nervously.

Today I admitted that I have a problem and I want help, and it didn't feel right saying those words. The others also admitted too and Nick keeps talking about triggers and main reasons why we did it. One by one we all talked about our own personal experience.

The group talk is over but we are doing group activates, and we are going hiking. I went back to my room to change into something more comfortable, then went hiking. Now Nick is talking stuff we can do and try to avoid getting high, and he said sometimes it's not easy.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm on my lunch break and I went to the kitchen to get food. I grab my food and walk back to the office and I see Emily waiting to use the phone. I walk to her and the others are still using the phone.

''Need to use the phone?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Emily said.

''Come with me.'' I said.

''What?'' Emily said.

''Come with me and you can use a phone or want to keep waiting?'' I said.

''I will go with you.'' Emily said.

''Follow me.'' I said and we walk to the office.

I sit down on my chair and Emily sits down in Mona's chair. I start to eat my food and I share with her.

''Press nine to the out call.'' I said.

''Thank you.'' Emily said.

''Anytime.'' I said.

Emily starts to use the phone and I check my e-mails on my phone. Quinn started setting the wedding and I'm clueless because I don't want to rush this. I keep eating my lunch and checking my e-mails and I see Emily not using the phone.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''My girlfriend didn't pick up but I left her a voice-mail.'' Emily said.

Before we can say something unexpectedly Quinn showed up and she kiss me.

''W-w-what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''I came to surprise you. Who is this?'' Quinn said.

''Oh this is Emily.'' I said.

''Hi Emily, I'm Quinn her fiancée. Are you the new nurse? Finally Mona got fired.'' Quinn said.

''I'm the junkie and I'm here to get cleaned. And Mona is a nice person.'' Emily said.

''Quinn be nice.'' I said.

''I'm being nice and she is being rude.'' Quinn said and Emily rolls her eyes at Quinn.

''Thanks Paige for letting me use the phone, but I will leave now.'' Emily said and leaves.

''Quinn just be nice to the people here.'' I said.

''Whatever. Look this weekend don't make any plans because we have to make choices for the wedding.'' Quinn said.

''Alright just relax. But I don't want us to rush the wedding.'' I said.

''I just want my wedding day to perfect and big.'' Quinn said.

''Our.'' I said.

''Same thing.'' Quinn said and her phone starts to ring.

''Have to go?'' I asked.

''Yeah, today my boss is being a dick. I will see you tonight.'' Quinn said and we kiss.

 _-Next day-_

Today is visiting day for the people here and I'm in my office. I start to pet hot sauce and it's time for him to eat, I walk to the kitchen to grab food for him. Before I go to the kitchen I passed by Emily's room and I hear her talking. I stand away from the door but I listen to the conversation.

''I missed you so much. And I got something for you.'' She said.

''I missed you too but what did you get for me?'' Emily said.

''I got a party favor for you. It's oxy and I think you should leave rehab because it's a joke.'' She said.

''Maya please.'' Emily said.

''What? It's true, the staff here only care about money and not you. Just take one quick.'' She said.

''Not true Maya. And they are nice people who work here.'' Emily said.

''So you don't want more pills?'' Maya said.

''Yeah I want but I have to hide it quickly, so they won't know.'' Emily said and I sigh.

I come in the room.

''Emily, she can't be here and she has to leave now.'' I said in a serious voice tone.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''Give me the pills now. You were doing great process now because of her you are taking steps backwards.'' I said.

''Shut up or I will make you.'' Maya said and we glare at each other.

''Leave now and you are banned from here. You can't come visit Emily here no more.'' I said.

''You can't tell me what to do. And you really don't want me to become your enemy.'' Maya said.

''Try me and I will show the meaning of the word enemy.'' I said angry.

''Emily, I'm leaving and are you coming with me?'' Maya said and Emily looks at the two of us.

''She will stay here to get sober. Leave now before I throw you out.'' I said.

''Emily?'' Maya said.

''I-I-I..'' Emily starts to stutter.

''Just forget it.'' Maya said and she bumped into shoulder on purpose and leaves.

''Emily give me the pills.'' I said.

''No.'' Emily said.

''Emily stop being stubborn. Just give me the pills and I won't tell my dad.'' I said.

Emily throws the bag at me and I bend down to pick it up.

''I hate you.'' Emily said.

''Later on I hope you understand why I'm doing this.'' I said.


	4. Sea of Thoughts

_Emily's POV_

It's late at night and I'm starving worst part I can' leave the room. Here we have curfew is at ten pm and no one can leave the room at night. But I'm so hungry right now and my stomach won't stop growling. I get up from my bed and I slowly open the door and I look around good thing I don't see anyone. So I leave my room and slowly close the door and I start to walk towards the kitchen.

''Emily, what are you doing out of your room?'' Nick said and I try to think of a lie fast.

"That's my bad, I asked her to help me carry some boxes with medicinal supplies to my office.'' Paige said and I go along with her lie.

''Paige, don't over work yourself and Emily.'' Nick said.

''Don't worry dad, we will be done quickly and she will go back to her room.'' Paige said and he nods.

Nick walks away and I look at Paige. I follow Paige to her office.

"Do you always lie to your dad?" I asked.

''Your welcome.'' Paige said and starts to eat pizza and drink soda.

''Why are you here?'' I said and my stomach growls.

''I got into a fight with Quinn and I didn't wanted to go back home. So I stay here in the nurse office because that's a sofa bed where I sleep. Hungry?'' Paige said.

''Thank you. What are you watching?'' I said and I start to eat pizza.

''Just movies on Netflix.'' Paige said eating her pizza.

''What about your dad?'' I asked and I eat more pizza.

''He doesn't stay the night here. He walks around to make sure no one leaves their rooms then goes home.'' Paige said and I nod.

''I'm sorry for what I said to you.'' I said.

''I'm surprised you know how to say sorry.'' Paige said.

''Shut up. I'm saying sorry because I spoke to my best friend and she made me understand that you and my parents are helping me. I feel bad and I'm really sorry.'' I said.

''I know it's hard to get clean but there will be people who aren't good.'' Paige said.

''Have you ever done drugs?'' I asked.

''Used to couple years ago.'' Paige said.

''Can you tell me?'' I said and she shrug her shoulders.

''I used to do meth with my best friend Iris in high school. We did meth for couple years and I was in too deep. I overdosed and my parents found me lifeless. But at the hospital my parents plead for me to get sober. So I got sober and it was really hard for me. But now I have been sober about five years now.'' Paige said.

''What happen to your friend?'' I said.

''She died of an overdose and I didn't had a chance to say bye. Two days later when I got out of rehab I got a phone call that Iris died. It was hard for me to accept the fact she died, months passed by and I slipped. I started to get high again to forget the pain but I had a long talk with my parents and I got sober again.'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry about your friend.'' I said.

''I don't know your life story but I do know how hard it is to get sober.'' Paige said.

''My girlfriend doesn't want to get sober and she thinks rehab is a joke.'' I said.

''Rehab do save people. But we help people for those who want help. How are you liking it here?'' Paige said.

''Your dad made us watch videos of being sober and other stuff. Before I used to swim all the time and that's when I felt free in the water. After the accident everything changed and I got hooked on oxy because my arm and shoulder was in serve pain.'' I said.

''Do you still swim?'' Paige said.

''No.'' I said.

''Tomorrow late at night come back here.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I promise you will like it.'' Paige said.

''Okay I will come tomorrow.'' I said and we eat more pizza while watching movies.

 _-Next night-_

I sneak out and I don't see Nick so I quickly go to the nurse office. I go inside and I see Paige sitting down and we smile. She is wearing black shirt and shorts.

''Ready?'' Paige said.

''You are sure about this?'' I asked.

''My dad won't notice because he went home while ago. But if you don't like it then I won't force you to go again.'' Paige said.

''Let's go.'' I said and she nods.

I follow Paige and we walk through the woods and I'm feeling scared little bit. But we have flashlights to help us see at night. Not sure how long it took us to arrive at the lake house and it has a sign saying private property.

''Paige?'' I asked.

''Don't worry this is my family's lake house.'' Paige said and we go inside the house.

Paige turns on the lights. Then I follow her to the backyard and it's a lake. I look at her confused.

''I have extra clothes don't worry.'' Paige said.

''Why did you bring me here?'' I said.

''I know how to swim. But I know you miss swimming, you will get in?'' Paige said.

I'm speechless right now. The lights of the house is helping us see the lake and it's not pitch black right now.

''Swimming will help you. I know you missed swimming but it will help you. I don't know what I'm really saying because I'm not a therapist. But I wanted to help you somehow.'' Paige said and I keep looking at the water.

''I don't know what to say really. I'm really speechless because it's been a long time since I got in the water. I-I-I can't do it.'' I said.

I walk back to the camp without Paige.

 _-Next day-_

I called my parents and we had a good talk. They kept asking how is rehab going so far and it's still hard for me because I have urges. I couldn't stop thinking what happened last night and I'm not mad at Paige. It's hard for me to get into the water because of the accident. But today I been ignoring Paige all day.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I go to work and when I opened the door I see Mona and Mike kissing and stripping each other.

''Oh my god!'' I said and they look at me.

''Fuck.'' Mona said.

I close the door and walk away. Emily hasn't said a word to me of what happened and I don't want to force her to talk about it. But my dad said that she is showing process but still has urges. I know Emily will get clean and hope Maya won't ruin it for Emily.

I walk outside and I see Emily doing yoga with the group. And I sit down for little bit and watch them do yoga. Mona come and sits next to me.

''Sorry about that.'' Mona said.

''Doing on my desk?'' I said and we start to laugh.

''No I mean it, I'm sorry about your desk. Please don't tell anyone about me and Mike.'' Mona said.

''I won't tell anyone but please don't do it on my desk. So how it happened?'' I said.

''We always talked and flirt with each other. We kissed couple times and I really like him.'' Mona said.

''Make sure my dad doesn't find out.'' I said.

''I promise and I cleaned your desk.'' Mona said.

''Good to know.'' I said.

''So did you kiss her?'' Mona said.

''Who?'' I asked.

''Emily. And I saw you check her out before.'' Mona said.

''She has a girlfriend and I'm getting married soon.'' I said.

''Just dump Quinn and date Emily or someone else. Because you and Quinn don't match. She is a snobby bitch and you are not.'' Mona said.

Before I can say anything else Emily comes up to me and Mona walks away to give us privacy. Emily sits down next to me and I share my chips with her and we eat.

''I'm sorry about last night.'' I said.

''It's okay and I'm sorry for leaving you alone in the woods.'' Emily said.

''Don't be sorry and I know the woods like the back of my hand.'' I said.

''It was hard for me to get into the lake because I gave up swimming. And I have a lot on my mind.'' Emily said.

''Emily I understand but if you need someone to talk to you can come to me.'' I said and she gives me a small smile.

''I will keep that in mind.'' Emily said and we keep eating chips.

''How is it going so far?'' I said.

''I hate watching the lecture videos because it's so boring and old. I like the outdoor actives because I'm not inside all day. But I still have urges and it's hard to fight it with an empty stomach.'' Emily said.

''Sometimes have to eat something. Just remember one step at a time.'' I said and she nods.


	5. Beneath The Skin

_Paige's POV_

Today I'm with Quinn and we are picking what kind of cake to get. And she is really picky and I love all kids of cake but she wants everything her way and only. Today I won't work because it's my day off and Quinn isn't sure what cake to get yet.

''I want the strawberry cake.'' Quinn said.

''But I want chocolate cake.'' I said.

''No we will get the strawberry cake and that's final.'' Quinn said.

''Let's get both that simple.'' I said.

''No! We will get the strawberry cake.'' Quinn said.

''Whatever.'' I said and I leave the bakery shop.

We start to argue in the car and she is just yelling and I roll my eyes at her. Now she is telling me what kind of dress I should wear.

''Quinn don't tell me what to wear on our wedding day.'' I said.

''I mean it Paige because I don't want you to wear an ugly dress. I really need everything to be perfect on my wedding day.'' Quinn said.

''Why you keep saying that?'' I said.

''Because it's my day and I don't want your friends to come to the wedding.'' Quinn said.

''You can't be serious.'' I said angry.

''I'm very serious and Mona is a bitch. And your other friends are losers.'' Quinn said.

''Stop the car!'' I said and she stops the car.

''What?!" Quinn yelled.

''Don't ever call Mona a bitch and my friends are not losers. Your friends are uptight assholes. I'm getting out the car because I don't want to be near you right now.'' I said and I get out of the car and Quinn drives away.

 _-Next day-_

I'm at work and I told Mona what happened yesterday. And Mona said I should just dump Quinn and date someone else. But Mona is head over heels with Mike and I like them together.

''Mona and Paige, Emily needs help.'' My dad said.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''I fell and a sharp stick cut my left forearm.'' Emily said and I look at her forearm.

''I got it from here.'' I said and my dad leaves.

Emily sits down

''Good news, it's not deep but I need to put a bandage on it so the bleeding can stop. But this will hurt just little bit.'' I said.

''What will hurt?'' Emily said.

I put on gloves and I start to clean the wound then Emily starts cruse.

''Fuck that stings.'' Emily said.

''Sorry, but I had to it so you won't get an infection. Just try to stay still.'' I said.

''Paige just dump Quinn because she isn't good for you. And you can do so much better.'' Mona said.

''Trouble in paradise?'' Emily said.

''Yeah and Quinn can be controlling.'' I said.

''She is a bitch and I only met her one time. How can you be with someone like her?'' Emily said.

''That's what I been trying to figure that out.'' Mona said.

''Quinn wasn't like that before but she changed. Lately we haven't been the same.'' I said.

''Your answer is to dump her and you will be happy.'' Mona said.

''Your forearm will heal just don't pick on it.'' I said and I take off the gloves.

''I think Mona is right, because few days ago you stayed here for the night.'' Emily said and leaves.

''See even Emily agrees and she only met the she-bitch one time.'' Mona said.

''I get it already. I'm going to get something to eat.'' I said and leave the office.

I walk around for little bit to clear my mind and I hear Emily crying in her room. I knock on the door and her eyes puffy.

''What's wrong?'' I said and I sit next to her.

''I got into an argument over the phone with Maya.'' Emily said.

''What happened?'' I said.

''She wants me to pick rehab or her. I explain to her that it's not easy and I want to make my parents happy.'' Emily said.

''What do you want?'' I said.

''Everything to be simple and not hard. But life is not like that. Maya and I kept arguing then I hanged up on her. And she forgot again and it's the third time.'' Emily said.

''Forgot what?'' I said.

''Today is my birthday and my parents only wished my happy birthday. But Maya didn't say it one time over the phone. Sometimes I feel Maya only cares about herself and less about me.'' Emily said sadly.

''Happy birthday. Did you tell her how you feel?'' I said.

''Thanks. But I did before but she thinks I'm just being emotional and I gave up.'' Emily said.

''Do you really love her?'' I said.

''Do you really love Quinn?'' Emily said and I'm thinking to come up with an answer.

''I know what cheer you up.'' I said.

''What?'' Emily said.

''Come with me to the kitchen.'' I said and she nods.

I go to the kitchen and the workers are on their break. I open the fridge and I take out red velvet cake and I put it on the table.

''Can't have a birthday without cake.'' I said.

''Won't you get in trouble for eating the cake?'' Emily said.

''Nope and don't worry. I don't have a candle so wanna piece of cake?'' I said.

''Yeah and red velvet cake is my favorite cake.'' Emily said.

''Well luckily it was in the fridge.'' I said and she smiles.

''Thank you.'' Emily said and she smiles again.

''You have a beautiful smile.'' I said and she blush.

I start to cut the cake, Toby, Caleb and Mona came into the kitchen and I told them it's her birthday. They all wished her happy birthday and hug her. We all start to eat cake and just talk together. Everyone is having a good time right now.

Spencer, Hanna and Mike pass by the kitchen and see us. And Caleb tell them to come in and they wished Emily happy birthday too. Emily can't stop smiling and we eat more cake. In the kitchen there are not liquor to drink, its mainly healthy food and drinks. Everyone is talking with each other and I see Mike flirting with Mona and she is smiling.

''What is going on here?'' Wren said.

''Just eating cake, want a piece?'' Caleb said.

''No, and they shouldn't be in the kitchen.'' Wren said.

''Wren they are not doing anything wrong and it was my idea.'' I said.

''Well tell them to leave the kitchen and your dad will know about this.'' Wren said and walks away.

''Asshole.'' Toby said.

''Don't worry no one will get in trouble. I will talk to my dad.'' I said.

''We were having a good time then he ruin it. I wonder what his problem is.'' Mona said.

''We will get in trouble?'' Hanna said.

''No one will get in trouble just trust me. I will go talk to my dad now.'' I said and I leave the kitchen.

I go to my dad's office and he doesn't look happy.

''Paige, only staff can be in the kitchen.'' He said.

''Dad, nothing bad happened and it was my fault.'' I said.

''What happened?'' He said.

''I was trying to carry food back to my office but I needed help. So I asked Emily and others to help me.'' I lied.

''Why do you needed so many food?'' He said.

''I wanted to feed hot sauce and the horses.'' I lied.

''Paige I told you many times the horses already have their own food. Paige don't do it again and I mean it.'' He said.

''I'm sorry dad and I won't do it again.'' I lied.

''Good now go back to work.'' He said and I leave.

I bumped into Wren and he doesn't look happy. We don't say anything and we just walk away.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

It sucks that Wren ruined the moment but I did have a good time. Paige made me happy with the cake and it was sweet of her to do that. And we didn't get in trouble and Paige took the blame.

Now Wren is talking about holistic Treatment. It means to consider thinking about our bodies in a different ways. And not turn to the use of harmful substances to cope with, we instill the belief that there are natural and healthier ways to cope with turmoil. He is giving us examples what to do and what not to do.

After group therapy now we got free time to do whatever. Mike is playing ping pong with other guys. I see Spencer talking to Toby, Hanna is playing volley ball with other people. I walk around and I see Paige go into a barn and I follow her.

''I didn't know there were horses here.'' I said and Paige looks at me.

''It's not ours, my dad has a friend and it's her horses. She getting the new barn fixed so my dad let her horses stay here because we have the space. They came in this morning. This beauty right here her name is Belle.'' Paige said petting the horse.

''I don't like standing close to them.'' I said.

''Why?'' Paige said.

''I just don't.'' I said.

''Come here.'' Paige said giving me and apple.

I walk towards Paige and I hold the apple.

''Now what?'' I said.

''Stick out your arm and feed her the apple.'' Paige said.

''She won't attack me?'' I said.

''No, and I promise she is safe.'' Paige said and I nod.

I feed the apple and Belle starts to eat it out of my hand. I moved my hand away fast and Paige starts to laugh.

''Not funny.'' I said.

''It was funny and they don't bite.'' Paige said.

There are eight horses in the barn and I help Paige to feed them. I'm just giving her the food while she feeds them.

''You really like animals a lot?'' I said.

''Yeah I do. Since I was a kid I always loved animals of kinds.'' Paige said.

''I can see you really care about them.'' I said.

''Wanna get on the horse?'' Paige said.

''Nope.'' I said.

''Come on and it will be fun.'' Paige said.

''Maybe next time.'' I said and we smile.

''I will keep that in mind.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to brush their hair and we are just talking. Paige is showing me how to brush their hair but I don't do it, I just watch her do it.

''First time I got on a pony I was six years and I was scared. I was crying so much and I was scared then I pee on myself and my parents took me home.'' I said and Paige starts to laugh.

''So funny.'' Paige said laughing and I smack her arm.

''Don't tell anyone.'' I said and Paige is still laughing.

''Okay since you told me an embarrassing childhood story then I will tell you one.'' Paige said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I was playing in the barn with my cousins and I was eight years old. We were running around and playing, I was running so fast that I fell in horse crap. Nobody wanted to come next to me and they just laughed.'' Paige said and I laugh.

''Yeah that was funny.'' I said and we laugh.

''Now we are even and can't tell no one.'' Paige said.

''Yeah we are even.'' I said smiling.

Later we go back and Paige went back to her office and I went to have dinner.

 _-Next day-_

''Today we will talk about our errors we did. List of all the people we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.'' Nick said.

''What if we can't make amends?'' Mike said.

''You won't know if you do try. At first it won't be easy but it's the right thing to do. Because it's time to move from the past, if we keep living in the past then we can't move on.'' Nick said.

''I stole money from sister and family but I don't know if they will forgive me.'' Spencer said.

''In life its sometimes it's hard to admit what we did wrong. If we don't admit what we did wrong then we will be just running away from our problems forever.'' Nick said.

''I seen my parents argue about me and I want to show them it's not their fault. When Jordan passed away I just turned to alcohol and drugs to cope.'' Hanna said.

''Tell them how you feel. Sometimes it won't go the way we planned but we still have to try.'' Nick said.

''What if someone doesn't want us to get sober?'' I asked.

''Then cut the person out of your life. Because that person can be toxic and it will cause you more harm to yourself.'' Nick said and I nod.

After group therapy I went to call Aria and she picked up.

''Aria, I'm sorry for what done to you. I know you hate me right now but I'm really sorry and it won't happen again.'' I said.

''I don't hate you and I will never hate you. Yeah there will be times we argue but I won't stop being your friend. Whatever you need I will be there for you.'' Aria said.

''Means a lot you said that. But I'm sorry for what I said to you in the past and I didn't mean it. The drugs didn't let me think clearly and I only cared about getting high no matter what.'' I said.

''I know. I'm going to see you and Mike this weekend coming up.'' Aria said.

''I can't wait to see you.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Aria said.


	6. Northern Lights

_Emily's POV_

Today my parents and Aria came to visit. Now I'm just enjoying my time with my parents and I really missed them. I show my parents around and I want them to meet Paige.

''Paige I want you to meet my parents.'' I said.

''I'm Pam and this is my husband Wayne.'' Mom said.

''It's great to meet you.'' Paige and she smiled.

''What kind of job you do here?'' Mom said.

''I'm the nurse.'' Paige said.

''My daughter has talked about you every time when we talk on the phone.'' Mom said and I blush.

''Mom please stop.'' I said and Paige laughs.

''I have to get back to work and Emily I will see you later.'' Paige said and I nod.

Paige says bye to my parents and we go outside to talk more.

''She is much better than Maya.'' Dad said.

''Dad you only met her today. And I still care about Maya.'' I said.

''I wish you would just break up with Maya and find someone better. Maya is no good for you and I don't want to see her destroy you.'' Dad said.

''Maya didn't force me to do drugs.'' I said.

''If Maya really cared about you then she would have come to get sober with you. Maya doesn't want to get sober and sometimes we can't save everyone. We know we can't tell you who to date but Maya is no good.'' Dad said.

''Maya has been there for me and we are still dating.'' I said.

''Emily don't be blind by love that is not there.'' Mom said and I sigh.

Later my parents talk with Nick about my process and I go talk with Aria for little bit. And she telling me about the wedding and how is Ezra doing, and I'm happy for them.

''You like it here?'' Aria said.

''Yeah and I'm not alone because Mike is here. But I made new friends.'' I said.

''I'm really happy for you and Mike.'' Aria said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Because you and Mike do want to get sober, I can't lose you or Mike. It's hard to see someone you care about going in dangerous path.'' Aria said.

''Wish Maya wanted to get sober.'' I said.

''How will the relationship work?'' Aria said.

''What you mean?'' I said.

''Emily, I'm serious how will the relationship work when you are sober and not her. It's easy to do drugs again and staying sober it's hard, when she gets high what you will do watch her or join her?'' Aria said.

''I haven't thought about that to be honest. And my parents want me to break up with her.'' I said.

''I think you should break up with her but that's your choice not ours.'' Aria said and I nod.

Later Aria went to spend more time with Mike and I spend time with my parents. And I have a lot to think about and it's about everything in my life right now. I say bye and hug parents before they leave. When they leave I go call Maya and she picks up. And we start to talk about our relationship and other stuff.

''Maya I'm serious when I get out of here I won't do drugs again. And I think you should do the same and get sober.'' I said.

''No, I don't want to get sober. And what are you going to do I won't get sober.'' Maya said.

''Maya please get sober and I don't want to lose you.'' I said.

''Whatever Emily.'' Maya said and she hangs up.

I go outside and just sit down and I start to think. Mike and Spencer comes up to me.

''Emily come with us.'' Mike said.

''Where?'' I said.

''You will find out. But we have to go fast like right now.'' Spencer said.

''Scare to come?'' Mike said.

''I'm not scared, and what about the staff?'' I said.

''They are really busy and won't notice we left. Are you coming?'' Mike said.

''What about Hanna?'' I said.

''She is with the others.'' Spencer said.

''Others?'' I said and I follow them.

Mike and Spencer took me to the lake and Hanna is with the others. Caleb, Toby, Mona and Paige are here too. Everyone is smiling but not me.

''What's wrong?'' Mike asked.

''I haven't been swimming since the car accident. I don't think I can swim again.'' I said.

''What is the first reason you started to swim?'' Mike said.

''I loved being in the water and I felt free.'' I said.

''Don't forget that feeling. Right now go in the water and feel like that forget about the swimming competition and rules. Just swim because that's what you love to do and nothing else in the water.'' Mike said.

''Wow that's deep, Mike.'' I said.

''I try my best. So you will get in the water?'' Mike said and I look at the lake.

''I will try.'' I said and he nods.

Everyone is having a good time and I sit next to Paige. And we smile at each other and we watch the other play in the lake.

''Wanna go in?'' Paige said.

''I think I do.'' I said.

''Paige! Let's jump off the cliff.'' Caleb said.

''Cliff?'' I asked.

''It's a small cliff bit far from here. And it's really fun to do, wanna do it?'' Paige said.

''Sure.'' I said.

We walk to the cliff. I see Toby and Spencer holding hands, Hanna and Caleb laughing and flirting with each other. Mike and Mona holding hands and talking and I'm walking next to Paige. It took us couple minutes to get to the cliff and I look down and it's far down.

''Who is going first?" Hanna said.

''Let's just go in random order. Plus it doesn't look too high from up here.'' Mike said.

''Then you go first.'' Caleb said.

''Then you go after me.'' Mike said.

''Deal.'' Caleb said.

Mike walks back further then starts to run and jumps off the cliff. Everyone cheers for him and we see him come up for air and he cheers. Caleb does the same thing and we cheer for him. Mona goes next then Toby and Hanna goes next. Spencer goes next now it's only me and Paige last to go.

''Jump in!" Everyone said to me and Paige.

''Sacred?'' Paige said.

''Yeah kind of.'' I said.

''We can hold hands and jump in?'' Paige said.

''I like that idea.'' I said and she nods.

We walk back little bit and we hold hands. We start to run and we jump off the cliff into the water. I'm still underwater and I noticed we let go of holding hands. I go up for air.

''Where is Paige?'' Mona said and I look around and Paige hasn't come up for air.

''I-I- don't know.'' I said and I go back in the water.

I start swim deeper and I see Paige struggling trying get something off her ankle. Her ankle is between two big rocks and I start to help her and her ankle is free. We both swim up for air then we start to breath hard.

''What happened?'' Spencer said.

''My ankle got caught between two rocks.'' Paige said.

''Is your ankle okay?'' Toby said.

''Yeah it's okay. I'm not in major pain and Emily thanks.'' Paige said.

''Your welcome.'' I said.

Everyone is still in the water and I really missed being in the water. Right now I feel free and I don't have to worry about time now. I see Paige get out of the water and I follow her, we sit down on the ground for little bit.

''From the accident?'' Paige said.

''What?'' I said.

''The scar on your arm.'' Paige said and I look at it.

''Yeah, I really don't like wearing tank-tops no more because people stare at my scar.'' I said and I fix my shirt so no one can see it.

''You don't have to be ashamed hiding it from me.'' Paige said.

''I can ask you something?'' I said.

''Sure.'' Paige said.

''When you got sober and went back to your normal life, was it hard to be sober?'' I asked.

''To be honest yeah it was hard because most of my friends were junkies. It was hard to be sober when everyone around you does drugs. But there are many reasons why some people fall back into their addictions.'' Paige said.

''What did you do? To stay sober.'' I said.

''I start to make new friends and I went back to school. And Mona always been there for me when I came out of rehab. Then I met Toby and Caleb and they helped me to stay sober. Just try to surround yourself with people who wants the best out of you. If that doesn't work then you have to stay strong and remember why you became sober.'' Paige said.

''Maya doesn't want to be sober and I don't want her to die from an overdose. But my best friend and parents want me to break up with her, because they think I will get back into my addiction.'' I said.

''That's hard to be in a relationship like that when you sober and not her. It's hard to say what will happen or what you will do. Sometimes we can't help everyone when they don't want the help.'' Paige said.

''I spoke to her today and I plead with her to be sober but she said no.'' I said.

''What you will do, break up or stay with her?'' Paige said.

''What you will do in my situation?'' I said and she starts to think.

''To be honest, I will break up with her if she doesn't want to get sober. It's hard to do but if you stay with her then you will easily get back into your addiction. Look everyone is different and sometimes those people don't get a second chance to change. You got a second chance, so what you will do with your second chance.'' Paige said.

''I have a lot to think about.'' I said.

''Wanna go back in the water?'' Paige said and I nod.

We go back in the water and everyone starts to splash water at each other. I can't stop laughing and this is the best moment in my life. Bit later we had to go back to the camp and try not get caught. We sneak back into our rooms then we see Toby fall and we laugh, I see Paige and Caleb help him get up. I close the door and I change clothes.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm in the barn feeding the horses and I'm alone. Then I see Emily coming into the barn and she is still scared of them. We smile at each other.

''What's up.'' I said.

''I came to check up on you.'' Emily said.

''For?'' I said.

''Just to keep you company mostly.'' Emily said and I nod.

''Let's go for a ride.'' I said and she shakes her head.

''No ride for me today. And you know I don't like horses.'' Emily said.

''Emily I promise you will be safe.'' I said.

''I trust you.'' Emily said and we smile.

I start to put the equipment's on the horse and I look at Emily but she looks at me confused.

''What?'' Emily said.

''I will help you get up on the horse and I will sit front of you, okay?'' I said.

''Okay.'' Emily said.

Emily comes towards me and I put my hand down and she puts her foot on my hand. I try to help her get on the horse but my hands was on her thighs by mistake my hands get on her ass. She finally gets on the horse and my face is red.

''I-I-I-I I didn't mean to touch your ass.'' I stutter and she laughs.

''I'm not mad I swear.'' Emily said.

''Good and I'm sorry.'' I said.

''Don't be sorry but hurry up get on the horse because I'm scared right now.'' Emily said and I nod.

I get on the horse and I grab the reins and horse starts to move. I feel Emily's arms tighten around my stomach and its hurts.

''Emily you are holding me too hard.'' I said.

''I'm not letting go.'' Emily said.

''The horse is only walking right now.'' I said.

''I don't care and I'm still scared.'' Emily said and I laugh then she smack my leg.

''Hey that hurts.'' I said.

''That's for laughing at me.'' Emily said.

''Emily calm down already and the horse is only walking. Just try to enjoy the moment.'' I said and she doesn't anything.

''Where are we going?'' Emily said.

''Stop here?'' I said.

''Yes.'' Emily said bit too loud next to my ear.

I stop the horse and I get off first. Then I put arms around her waist to help her down, and her eyes are so beautiful. Then I let go of Emily and we smile.

''Surprised you didn't touch my ass again.'' Emily said and I laugh.

''It was a mistake.'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Emily said and we laugh.

We sit down next to a tree and Emily lays her head on my shoulder and she holds my hand. I didn't ask because I didn't wanted to ruin the moment for while we don't say anything. We just look at the view and she is still holding my hand. We look at each other and our faces are close. She kiss me and I kiss her back.

We break apart from the kiss and we look at each other.

''I-I-I think we should go back.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Emily said and we stand up.

''Why you kissed me?'' I asked.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Emily said looking away.

''Okay.'' I said and we go back to the camp.

 _-Next day-_

I told the others about the kiss and I haven't spoken to Emily all day today. I'm confused right now.

''I really liked the kiss.'' I said.

''You and Emily should talk about it just to be sure.'' Toby said.

''I asked her why yesterday but she didn't give me an answer. She has a girlfriend and I'm getting married soon.'' I said.

''For the love of god, just break up with Quinn because she is not good for you.'' Mona said and I sigh.

''I will talk to Emily and Quinn tomorrow.'' I said.

''I think you two like each other but don't want to admit it for some reason. But Toby and Mona are right of what they said.'' Caleb said.

''I don't know what will happen once Emily leaves rehab. And I don't think she has feelings for me.'' I said.

''She does has feelings for you and I see the way she looks at you.'' Mona said.

''Let's talk about something else.'' I said and they change the subject.


	7. The Spectacular Quiet

_Paige's POV_

I just broke with Quinn and she wasn't happy about it and she was really angry. I fell out of love with her because she wasn't the same person before. And I didn't wanted to be in a relationship where I'm not happy. But I been thinking about the kiss with Emily and I'm starting to have feelings for her. But Emily will never like me back because she has Maya and I need move on.

I start to feed hot sauce. Mona doesn't even want to touch him and I tease her about it. Mona left to go home and I work on the computer for little bit. I leave the office and then Emily pull me into her room and she close the door.

''Damn you almost gave me a heart attack.'' I said.

''Sorry I didn't mean to.'' Emily said.

''Why you did it?'' I asked.

''To do this.'' Emily said.

We start to kiss and she pull me closer to her. We don't stop kissing then we lay on the bed and keep kissing each other.

''Emily wait, what is going on?'' I asked.

''I broke up with Maya and I been thinking about everything. When we kissed it was something I never felt in a good way. But I don't want to be with Maya when she doesn't want to change.'' Emily said.

''I'm your rebound?'' Paige said.

''No. When I leave here I still want to be in touch with you because I don't want you out of my life. But I want us to be more than friends but if you don't the same way then we can try to be friends only. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or you. And I'm falling for you and I had to tell you how I feel. I know you are with Quinn and we will never happen.'' Emily said.

''I broke up with Quinn because I wasn't happy and I wasn't in love with her no more. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss either and my feelings for I can't push it away. I thought I had to move on because you never was going to have the same feelings for me I have for you.'' I said.

''I do want you. But I don't want us to rush it then regret it.'' Emily said.

''I know.'' I said.

''We can take it slow for now to see where it goes.'' Emily said.

''Really?'' I said.

''Yeah I mean if you want to. Right now we take it easy with no labels and if want to be in relationship then we become girlfriends.'' Emily said.

''I can work with that.'' I said.

''Good because I want to kiss you right now.'' Emily said.

''You don't have to ask.'' I said and she kiss me.

I start to suck her pulse point and she lets out a soft moan. I don't stop kissing her neck and I feel her hands under my shirt. I suck on her bottom lip and I feel her fingernails in my skin. I'm starting to get wet and really turned on.

''I don't want this to stop.'' Emily said.

''Me either.'' I said.

''You are making me wet and it's hard to stop.'' Emily said.

''What do you want?'' I said.

''Don't stop.'' Emily said and I nod.

We start to kiss and I start to rub her pussy and she starts to moan. We kiss and this time it's more passionate and I don't stop rubbing her pussy. We stop kissing and Emily help me take off my shirt and I do the same to her. We only have our bras on still. She let me slide my hand inside her panties and I can feel she is wet. I look into her eyes and she moves my hair away from my face. She place her right on my cheek and touch my lips with her thumb.

I kiss her thumb and she smiles at me. I keep rubbing her pussy then slide two fingers inside her. Then she dig her nails into my back and she moans next to my left ear. I move my fingers deep and slow then I feel her kiss my neck and sucking my pulse point. I don't stop fingering her I keep going and Emily is still moaning.

''Don't moan too loud.'' I said.

''I can't help it.'' Emily said.

''Try to moan little lower.'' I said and I kiss her.

''I'm so close don't stop.'' Emily said and I nod.

I start to move my fingers deep and fast and Emily moves her hips. Emily dig deep her nails all over my back and I feel her cum on my fingers. I start to kiss her chest and I thrust my fingers more inside her.

''Fuck.'' Emily said breathing hard.

''So hot.'' I said.

Then my phone starts to ring.

''Don't pick it up.'' Emily said.

''I have to.'' I said and I look at my phone.

''Who is it?'' Emily said.

''Fuck it's my dad and he is coming back to the camp.'' I said.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''Business stuff.'' I said and I start to put on my shirt.

''I wanted to return the favor back.'' Emily said.

''I know but next time if we get caught we will be in big trouble.'' I said.

''I know.'' Emily said and we kiss again.

After I get ready I go back to the office and wait for my dad. He came back mostly because he forgot to sign some papers and I had to sign it too. He stayed to talk for little bit about Quinn and I didn't wanted to talk about her. But he didn't force me to talk about it.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Lately Paige and I been sneaking around mostly to make out and just be with each other. I like being around her and she makes me laugh and smile. And I told Aria about it and she is happy about it that I broke up with Maya. I called Aria to tell her if can get my stuff out of the apartment but she has bad news to me.

''Aria just tell me.'' I said.

''I can't get your stuff out of the apartment because Maya won't let me. And I just found out she is in the hospital because she had an overdose.'' Aria said.

''Did she make it?'' I said.

''I don't know really.'' Aria said.

''Aria I want you to come pick me up right now.'' I said.

''Emily don't make me do this. I know I don't like Maya but you can't drop everything for her.'' Aria said.

''I still care about her and I want to make sure she is okay.'' I said.

''Emily don't leave rehab.'' Aria said.

''Aria! I care about Maya and I know she doesn't want to get sober. But I just can't ignore her forever. Look don't pick me because I will have someone to come pick me up.'' I said and I hang up.

I go talk to Nick about Maya and I tell him I want to leave. Since I'm an adult I can leave and he can't force me. I go back to my room to pack my stuff and Paige comes in.

''You are leaving?'' Paige said.

''Maya is in the hospital and I need to see her.'' I said.

''You still love her?'' Paige said.

''Paige I told you how I feel about her. I care about her and I need to be there for her.'' I said.

''Emily I can't tell you what to do. But I don't think it's a good idea to go.'' Paige said.

''Why not?'' I said.

''What happens after she gets better? You will stay sober while she gets high.'' Paige said.

''I know it's hard but I have to be there for her and try to help get sober. I'm sorry Paige but please understand. I know you are angry with me now but please don't hate me.'' I said.

''I don't hate you. Please don't fall back into your old ways it might be hard but you are stronger. Call me if you needanything.'' Paige said.

''I will.'' I said.

Paige leaves the room and didn't say bye and I don't blame her. I called my friend to pick me up then I called my parents and they are not happy about it. My friend drive me to the hospital and I keep thinking about everything I been through with Maya. I really do want to be with Paige but I need to do this to have closure and move on.


	8. Suffer, Suffer like I did

_Emily's POV_

Maya just came out of the hospital yesterday and I'm staying with her until she gets better. Maya and I been arguing about the break up and drugs and she is being stubborn. Feels like I'm talking to a wall and nothing good is coming out between us.

''Maya, please go to rehab because you almost died.'' I said.

''No I'm not going to rehab. And why are you here?'' Maya said.

''I still care about you and I don't want to lose you.'' I said.

''Emily I'm serious I will won't go to rehab! I don't need you or anyone telling me what to do!'' Maya yelled.

''Maya! Listen to yourself this isn't the real you. The drugs aren't letting you think straight and you need help.'' I plead.

''Shut up only because you went to rehab for weeks doesn't make you better than me. I'm happy when I get high because that's most important thing to me!'' Maya yelled.

''Maya I please I'm begging you go to rehab. And I can help you and I will always care about you. Nobody trust what you do anymore because of the drugs.'' I said.

''The only one to blame is you. Since we first met you knew what you getting into by dating me. Only because you are sober doesn't mean I will get sober.'' Maya said.

''I don't want to get a phone call from the hospital that you died! Only because we broke up doesn't mean I won't be there for you. We been through so much together and I don't want to you to die.'' I said.

''Whatever Emily.'' Maya said.

''I won't stay here but you know my phone number.'' I said.

''Where you will stay?'' Maya said.

''Does it matter to you?'' I said mad and she doesn't say anything else.

 _-Next night-_

I came back to the apartment to check up on Maya and she is getting high. I try to pack my stuff fast but I have too much to pack. Maya looks at me and offers me to get high and I keep looking at the drugs, I'm getting urges.

''Like old times, Em.'' Maya said.

''Maya please don't do that.'' I said.

''Do what? I'm just offering you to get high with me. So what do you say? Let's get high together.'' Maya said and she puts the coke bag on my hand.

It's hard to fight it but I have to remember what they said.

''N-n-no.'' I said.

''Really?'' Maya said.

''Yes and I won't get high no more. I almost died and I don't want to lose my second chance.'' I said.

''I have what you loved to take. I have oxy pills and we can have fun, you loved how oxy made you feel, remember?'' Maya said.

''Why are you doing this? Maya I mean it that I won't do drugs again and I really want to be sober.'' I said.

''Only take one pill that's it and you will feel happy.'' Maya said.

''No!'' I said.

I call Paige because I need her right now. I sent a text to Paige of the address and she will be here in little bit. I start to finish packing my stuff and I throw the coke away. Maya isn't happy I called Paige now Maya and I we are yelling at each other. Twenty minutes later Paige came and I told her what happened and she helps me to pack. Then Maya and Paige start to argue. I try to stop them and I take Paige to the room to help her calm down.

* * *

 _-No POV-_

Maya is now really angry that Emily called Paige to come here. Maya isn't thinking straight and she is filled with anger and hate towards Paige. Maya comes up with a horrible plan to get back at Paige for making Emily leave her.

Maya takes out two water bottles then starts to break the PCP and LSD pills into powder quickly. One of the water she pours it inside and she shakes the water bottle so the powder won't be seen. Maya puts water bottles on the table then Emily and Paige come out of the room and Emily grabs the water bottles. Maya gives Paige a smirk and Paige just glares at her.

* * *

''Don't come near her again.'' Paige said.

''Or what?'' Maya said.

''I mean it Maya. She doesn't need someone like you in her life.'' Paige said and Maya starts to push Paige.

Paige punched Maya in the face and I try to break up the fight.

''Stop it!'' I yelled and Maya is on the floor.

''Emily you picked her over me?!'' Maya yelled.

''Maya I told you I will help you get sober and you said no. I can't be here and I only can be your friend nothing more.'' I said and I leave with Paige.

I grab the water bottles and Paige puts my stuff in the car. Mona was waiting in the car the whole time. Paige tells Mona what happened then she starts to drink the water bottle and I save my water bottle for later.

Mona starts to drive and she taking me to my parents' house. I look at Paige and she is acting strange.

''Paige what are you doing?'' I asked.

''Didn't you hear that?'' Paige said and she starts to look around.

''Paige what are you talking about?'' Mona said.

''Stop the car, don't you see they are after us?'' Paige said looking out the window and we are on the high way.

''I can't stop the car.'' Mona said.

''Get it off me now!" Paige said and I'm getting scared.

''Paige!'' Mona said.

Mona stops the car and Paige quickly gets out the car. She falls down onto the ground and she is breathing hard. Mona and I get close to Paige and she is still breathing hard.

''Don't you see them? They are right there. Mona call Iris right now.'' Paige said standing up.

''Iris died years ago. What the fuck is going on with you?'' Mona said.

''Paige try to calm down and think. What are you talking about?'' I said.

Mona gets closer to Paige and I see Mona opening Paige's eyes wide open.

''Fuck she is high.'' Mona said.

''Don't touch me!'' Paige yelled and she pushed Mona then I help Mona get up.

''Paige is high right now and I don't know of what. Paige how did you get high?'' Mona said.

''I need to find Iris right now. I need to find her and make it right, fuck I need her right now. She can help me because they will be here any minute.'' Paige said.

''Emily how did Paige get high?'' Mona said.

''I don't know I swear. Paige was only drinking water and that's it.'' I said and Mona looks at the water bottle drank from.

''Fuck, I don't know what kind of drug was put in the water. I will call Nick now.'' Mona said and she calls Nick.

''Paige please come down. We will help you, okay. Right now get in the car and we will take you home.'' I said and I hold her hand.

''No! Don't do this to me!'' Paige yelled angry.

''Whatever Paige is on it must be a really high dose of drug that will make her paranoid and give hallucinations.'' Mona said.

''What do we do?'' I said worried.

''Nick is coming but it will take him thirty minutes to get here. I try to calm her down and I will call for help.'' Mona said and I nod.

''I feel so happy right now. Iris can give me more I-I-I just to have look um what. What I was going to ask?'' Paige said then she starts to talk to herself.

''Paige you will be okay. Your dad will come and he can help you.'' I said and I hold her hands.

Then she starts to shake her head and starts to say no over and over.

''Don't let him catch me because then I can't see Iris.'' Paige said sadly.

''Paige listen to me, Iris is dead. And your dad won't be mad.'' I said.

''I need to have it, I fucking need it! Can't escape the voice in my head I don't want to be in reality.'' Paige yelled then moves away from me.

Then Paige runs away into the woods. Then Mona and I start to chase her but she is running faster. Then we see Paige fall down and we run faster to her. Paige fell and hit her head on a rock and she passed out. But blood is coming out fast from her head. I start to cry and Mona is trying to stop the blood.

''Emily help me take Paige back to the car.'' Mona said.

''She will be okay?'' I asked.

''I hope so.'' Mona said.

I help Mona carry Paige back to the car then the ambulance came and we tell them what happened. I get into the ambulance and the paramedic try to save Paige and I start to cry.

 _-The hospital-_

Mona and I we are in the waiting room my parents and Nick came. We tell them what happened and I start to cry again. And my mom hug me tight.

''It's all my fault.'' I said crying.

''Paige will make it and the doctors will do everything to save her.'' Mom said.

''I don't want to lose her.'' I said and I can't stop crying.

Two hours later the doctor come to talk with us.

''Will my daughter be okay?'' Nick asked.

''I got her results back and it doesn't look good. She tested positive for PCP and LSD and those two drugs combine equal death. Right now she is sleeping and my staff will keep checking up on her all night. And she had to get stitches on her forehead and left cheek.'' The doctor said.

''I can't lose my daughter, do everything you have to do to save her.'' Nick said.

''Right now no one can't see her. Come back tomorrow during visiting hours.'' The doctor said.


	9. Let You Down

**_A/N: The story is half way done. Still not sure how many chapters will be. Just heads up._**

 _Emily's POV_

I didn't go home last night and I stayed here at the hospital all night with them. We are waiting for the doctor before we can see Paige and Nick will make sure Maya goes to jail. I'm drinking my coffee and the doctor is taking forever to come speak with us. I really hope Paige okay because I really can't lose her.

''Mona, did Paige always used to get high with Iris?'' I said.

''Yeah, every day. Iris used to have problems at home so getting high was escape. They used to drink liquor every morning and get high at the same time. Iris and Paige would be gone for days then come back like nothing happened, those days when they were gone they would stay at a crack house. Seeing Paige and Iris doing that together it was hard and Paige looked up to Iris.'' Mona said.

''Didn't Iris wanted to get sober?'' I asked.

''When Paige went to rehab, Iris wanted to get clean but something happened to her. She changed her mind and on the night she died she wrote a letter before she overdose.'' Mona said.

''What did the letter said?'' I said.

''Iris's father died and Iris couldn't handle the pain. We tried to help her but it was too late because she getting worse with the drugs. She died in her apartment with the needle in her arm. When Paige found out it destroyed her months after Iris's death, Paige left without telling us. When I found her Paige passed out in her car. Since then Paige went back to rehab and got clean.'' Mona said.

''Paige told me about her past but not in every detail.'' I said.

''Paige doesn't like talking about her past because some people still judge her of what she did.'' Mona said.

The doctor come up to us.

''How is my daughter?'' Nick said.

''PCP and LSD dose was extremely high. And we are still working around the clock to make sure she will wake up and be okay.'' The doctor said.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Paige have psychosis because of the drugs. When bad trips occur, the drug user may be so traumatized that she is left emotionally or mentally impaired from that point on. A person who is panicking over changed perceptions or reality due to LSD use may become paranoid, violent or aggressive. They may fear that someone is trying to harm them or that they are in danger of being killed. This can and has resulted in injury or even death of the drug user or someone in the environment. This type of bad trip is more likely when a person uses a large dose of LSD.'' The doctor said.

''Paige did had traumatized event when she was getting on meth couples years ago.'' Nick said.

''The human brain is very tricky sometimes. But Paige might remember that moment again and we are not sure yet. But last night she kept saying don't hurt me then she kept asking for Iris. Then she tried to take out the needle from her arm and wanted to hurt herself.'' The doctor said.

''What is psychosis?'' I asked.

''Psychosis means experiencing things and believing them to be real when they are not; in other words, losing contact with reality. This happens in two broad forms; hallucination - hearing, seeing or feeling things that are not there. Delusion - holding unusual beliefs not shared by other people. Behavior changes that might occur during a psychotic break.'' The doctor said and I start to cry.

I walk away and I go to the bathroom then I lock myself in the bathroom stall. I can't stop crying and I hear Mona's voice.

''Emily?'' Mona said.

''Yeah?'' I said and I can't stop crying.

''Emily come out.'' Mona said.

''This is all my fault, because of me now Paige isn't herself no more. If I didn't call Paige none of this would have happened but I called her. I'm sorry Mona.'' I said.

''Emily come out here please.'' Mona said and I get out of the stall.

Mona hug me tight and I keep crying.

''Right now Paige needs you and she will get the help she needs. Psychosis is not a permanent state; it can be treated and the majority of people afflicted can live satisfactory lives. Most people with psychosis experience a moderate to good recovery with treatment, especially when it is caught early.'' Mona said.

''But what if Paige doesn't get well?'' I said.

''If Paige doesn't get treatment then it will be too late to treat it. But what he said about LSD bad trips are true and it happens to some people. But everyone is different and we can't compare Paige to everyone who has psychosis. Do you really care about her?'' Mona said.

''Yes I really care about her and only because she has psychosis doesn't mean I will leave her. I will be there by her side no matter what and I can't lose her.'' I said.

''I don't want to see you breaking her heart then just leave her.'' Mona said.

''Mona I swear I will never leave her and I will be by her side until my last breath.'' I said.

''Okay I believe you and let's go see Paige.'' Mona said and I nod.

The doctor told us that psychosis is usually classified into different types; Brief reactive psychosis, drug-induced psychosis, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and psychotic depression.

Also said psychosis is a temporary loss of contact with reality and is a signs of mental illness: schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, bipolar disorder or psychotic depression. So that is good but Paige will need to speak with a therapist and will get medicine too.

But the doctor still want Paige to stay in the hospital for couple days to do more tests. And Paige will live with Nick so she won't be alone. But Nick called the cops and they came to talk with us. I told the cops what happened and Nick will press charges against Maya and I didn't stop him.

We go in the room and Paige is looking out the window and I run to her and I hug her. She looks at me confused then her dad hugs her.

''How are you feeling?'' Nick said.

''I-I-I don't know.'' Paige said.

''Do you remember anything about last night?'' I asked and she starts to think.

''My face hurts and I don't remember how it happen.'' Paige said.

''Helping Paige to remember last night will let her know she was high on PCP and LSD.'' The nurse said and she checks Paige's blood pressure and heart.

Mona and I tell Paige what happened last night.

''Oh.'' Paige said.

''The drugs will take couple days to leave her system.'' The nurse said.

The nurse leaves the room. Nick leaves the room too because the doctor wanted to talk with in private.

''I think that nurse is one of them.'' Paige said.

''What are you talking about?'' Mona said.

''I think she is spying on me.'' Paige said.

''No one is spying on you and she is only helping you.'' I said.

Paige starts to look worried and little bit scared. I hold her hand but she moves it away then Paige starts to talk to herself.

''Shut up.'' Paige said.

''Paige, what's wrong?'' Mona said.

''I-I-I don't want to be here I just want to go home and be alone. And no I don't trust them but I don't need you.'' Paige said.

''Who you don't trust?'' I asked.

''What?'' Paige said confused.

I give Paige juice to drink but she starts to smell it then puts it on the table next to her. Then she looks out the window and doesn't speak to me or Mona.


	10. A Better Place

_Emily's POV_

I went to Nick's house to check up on Paige. Today she had therapy and I hope it went well. Nick starts to tell me how it went and it wasn't good now Paige is in her room with her pet.

''What happened?'' I asked him.

''Paige didn't wanted to talk to the therapist because she thought he was the enemy. Paige is starting to hear or see things that are not there. Paige is having trouble knowing what is real and what is not real.'' Nick said.

''You will keep taking her to therapy?'' I said.

''Yeah I will keep taking her. If you want to see her go upstairs and second door on the left is her room.'' Nick said and I nod.

I go upstairs and I see Paige looking out the window and she is talking to herself.

''Paige?'' I said.

''Emily?'' Paige said confused.

''Yeah it's me Emily. Your dad told me what happened today. Are you okay?'' I said.

''I'm okay I think. What are you doing here?'' Paige said.

''I came to check up on you.'' I said and we sit together on the bed.

''Why?'' Paige asked.

''I really care about you. I thought I can take you out for lunch today to spend time together.'' I said and I hold her hand.

But she moves her hand away.

''I-I-I don't think its good idea.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''They said you will hurt me and I should stay home.'' Paige said.

''Who said that?" I asked.

''You didn't hear them say it?'' Paige said.

''Your mind is playing tricks on you. And I swear I won't hurt you, do you believe me?'' I said.

''No, I don't believe you. They told me not to believe you because you don't care about me. And you only want to help because you feel bad then you will leave me.'' Paige said.

''Paige that is not true. Don't believe them because they are telling you lies, I swear I won't hurt you.'' I said.

Paige leave me side and she stand by the window again.

''I do believe her. B-b-b-but I want to give her a chance. Not fair you always boss me around like I'm a kid.'' Paige said.

''Paige, they are not real.'' I said and she looks at me.

''They are real.'' Paige said.

"They're not real okay." I say putting my hands on her cheek she looks at me for a moment then she moves away.

"They're real you just saying it because you want to hurt me." Paige says.

"I promise I won't hurt you." I said.

''I-I-I have to do something.'' Paige said without looking at me. Paige leaves the room and I wait for her.

Paige was gone for too long and I go downstairs and look for her. I found Paige on the floor and blood is coming out of her wrists.

''Paige!'' I said and run to her.

''I couldn't take it no more!'' Paige said crying.

''Paige look at me, it will be okay.'' I said then I put towel on her wrists.

''They won't leave me alone. I'm scared.'' Paige said sadly.

I take Paige to the hospital and she keeps talking to herself. And she starts to yell.

''Stop it!'' Paige yelled and I drive faster to the hospital.

I park in front of the hospital and the nurses take her in. I call Nick telling him what happened and he says that he'll be here in ten minutes. I go inside to the room in which Paige is but they tell me to wait outside so I watch her from outside the door and Paige is still talking to herself. The nurse goes inside to check up on her then I go inside and the nurse leaves us alone.

''Why you didn't let me die?'' Paige said.

''I can't let you do that. Paige I really care about you and I won't leave your side ever, I really mean it.'' I said.

''I want go to home.'' Paige said sadly.

''You will in little bit.'' I said.

Nick came and I told him what happened. And I didn't go home yet because I want to stay by her side. Paige is in her room laying down and she starts touch the stitches but I stop her.

I sit on the chair and Paige is just talking to herself again. I start to feel sleepy because last night I couldn't sleep well. All night I was worried about Paige, I close my eyes for a moment.

I woke up because I heard something break. And I look at my phone and I was asleep for almost two hours. Paige is awake and she is just looking for something in her room and she is making a big mess.

''Paige, what are you doing?'' I said.

''You have to leave.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''They won't stop yelling at me because you are here.'' Paige said scared.

''Paige they are not real please understand that. I'm going to get your medicine.'' I said.

Nick told me what kind of pills she is taking and where he keeps them. I grab two pills and water bottle then I go back to the room. I give Paige the water bottle but she throws it out the window.

''Why you did that?'' I asked.

''Maybe you post something inside the bottle.'' Paige said.

''I didn't.'' I said but that part I understood why Paige would be paranoid.

''But you have to take your pills.'' I said.

''I want juice.'' Paige said and I nod.

I go to the kitchen to get juice then I go back upstairs. Paige take her pills with the juice. I sit down with Paige and I try to explain what is real and what isn't real. But Paige has a hard time understanding what I'm trying to say. I sigh but it takes time for Paige to understand and get well. But I'm starting to have urges and I don't know what to do. Because the pills that Paige is taking makes her feel high and I took those pills before one time at a party while back.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

'' _She shouldn't be here. I don't trust her.'' Mia said._

''Emily is nice to me and I like her.'' I said.

'' _Mia is right. She shouldn't be here because she will hurt you. Tell her to leave!'' Johnny said._

''No!'' I yelled.

''Paige, what's wrong?'' Emily said and she starts to rub my arms.

''Mia and Johnny won't leave me alone. I don't know how to make them leave me alone.'' I said.

''Who is Mia and Johnny?'' Emily said.

''Why you can't see or hear them?!" I yelled.

''They are not real! The pills will make you feel better please believe me when I say that you will get well soon.'' Emily said.

'' _We will never leave you alone.'' Mia whispered in my ear and I cover my ears._

''Paige.'' Emily said and she pulls down my hands.

'' _We will be with you forever. Don't be stupid and stop acting like a kid.'' Johnny said._

''Okay.'' I said sadly.

''Why are you sad?'' Emily said.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' I said and I leave the room fast.

'' _If you want us to leave you alone. Then there is one way you can do it.'' Mia said._

''How?'' I asked.

'' _There is a lake not too far from your house. So let's go the lake and swim deep down and close your eyes.'' Mia said._

''It will work?'' I asked.

'' _Don't be stupid! Of course it will work. Just close your eyes under water and we will leave you alone and you will get well.'' Johnny said._

''Okay I will go.'' I said.

I find a piece of paper and I draw a lake then I leave the house.


	11. Guillotine

_Emily's POV_

I'm at the hospital and I'm really worry about Paige. I'm sitting with Nick and Mona and we are waiting for the doctor. I really want to help Paige but I don't know how and I don't want to leave her side. Finally the doctor came to talk with us.

''How is my daughter doing?'' Nick said.

''Paige is doing fine. She has broken ankle and will have to wear a cast for few months.'' Doctor said.

''Can we see her?'' I asked.

''Right now she is sleeping. Tomorrow would be better to see her.'' Doctor said.

''Mona take Emily home because I will stay the night here.'' Nick said and Mona nods.

''No, I will stay here too. I really want to make sure she is okay and I really care about her.'' I said.

''You and Mona need to rest so it's better to go home. I will call when Paige wakes up.'' Nick said then I sigh.

''I will never leave her side.'' I said.

''It's been a long night, you and Mona should be going now.'' Nick said and he walks away from us.

''Does he hate me?'' I asked.

''Sometimes he is hard to understand. Since Jody passed away he stopped opening up to everyone and he will do anything to protect Paige.'' Mona said.

''I didn't know that.'' I said.

''She passed away when Paige was ten years old. But let's go I will drive you home.'' Mona said.

I lied to Mona saying where I lived. I was at a friend's house and I bought coke then I walk home alone. My parents aren't home so I'm alone that's good. I really want to be alone and I put the coke bag on my desk, I keep looking at the coke. There is part of me that wants to take it but the other part is saying no don't take it. I take one deep breath then I close my eyes for few seconds.

I open my eyes then I open the coke bag. I break it into three lines and I roll up a dollar bill. I start to snort the lines and it feels great right now, I just smile and I look around the room. I really missed this feeling so badly but I really don't want the night to end because the feeling will go away. I called my friend because I want to buy more coke.

 _-Next day at the hospital-_

I did coke again in the bathroom but I clean my nose so no one will notice. I come out of the bathroom and I see Mona is angry but not sure why. She won't let me go into Paige's room and she glares at me.

''What?'' I said.

''I know what you did.'' Mona said.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''I saw this fall out of your pockets when you came out of the bathroom.'' Mona said and its coke.

''It's not mine, I swear.'' I lied.

''Don't lie to me and I'm not stupid I saw it fall out of your pocket. I can tell you are high because of your eyes.'' Mona said angry.

''I'm not high.'' I lied.

''Emily! Don't lie to me. Get sober again or I will make sure you will never see Paige again and I will let Nick know about this.'' Mona said and she glares at me.

''You can't do that.'' I said.

''I'm very serious I will do it. I don't want Paige to go back to her old ways and she has been sober for years. Get sober or else.'' Mona said angry.

''Don't tell anyone please I really don't want to lose Paige. I will go back to rehab I swear just don't tell anyone.'' I said.

''Okay, I won't tell anyone I promise.'' Mona said.

''I'm sorry for lying to you. Let me say bye to Paige please.'' I plead.

''Let's go see her now.'' Mona said.

We go inside the room and Nick went to get coffee. Paige just watch TV then I hug her and she hug me back.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked.

''Okay I guess. My ankle hurts but the nurse just gave me medicine for the pain.'' Paige said.

Mona looks at me so I can tell her that I won't be around because I'm going to rehab. Right now Paige looks like a lost kid then I hold her hands.

''Paige I'm going away for a while.'' I said.

''Why?'' Paige asked.

''I have to get better but when I come back I promise we will be spend time together.'' I said.

''I did something wrong?'' Paige said sadly.

''No you didn't do anything wrong, I swear. I have to do this because if I don't then I won't be good for you. I really don't want to lose you. But I swear you didn't do anything wrong, it's all my fault.'' I said and Paige starts to cry.

''You, Mona and my dad are the only people I have.'' Paige said crying then Mona hug her.

''Emily, will come back because she really loves you and care about you.'' Mona said.

''Mona is right I really care about you. I have to do this myself and for us. When I come back we can do anything you want to do.'' I said.

''Promise you will come back?'' Paige asked.

''I will come back, I promise.'' I said and she nods.

I hug Paige one more time then I leave with Mona. This time I really told Mona where I live then she went back to the hospital to be with Paige. I told my parents what I did and they became angry with me but they are glad I'm going back to rehab.

''When we are you going to rehab?'' Mom asked.

''Tomorrow, I will go to rehab. This time I will finish it and fix my life.'' I said.

''It won't be easy but just remember you are not alone in this. We just don't want to see you go down in a dangerous path because we don't want to lose you.'' Dad said.

''I know. I'm really sorry for everything I did, I wish I can change the past.'' I said.

''Everyone wish they can change the past. Emily, you have to learn from your mistakes that shows you are growing as a person. If you don't learn from your past mistakes then you will keep repeating it in a nasty cycle.'' Mom said.

''Your mother is right. There are stuff that we aren't happy about and we want to change but we can't. You have to be strong and keep going forward, it won't be easy but you have to keep fighting.'' Dad said and I nod.

My phone starts to ring and I go to another room to talk.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Emily, it's me Maya.'' Maya said.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''Can we speak in person?'' Maya asked.

''I don't know if it's good idea.'' I said.

''Please Emily let's talk in person. I know I'm asking too much right now but I really need to speak with you in person. Can you at least think about it?'' Maya said.

''Okay, I will think about it. But I can't promise you anything right now.'' I said.

''I know.'' Maya said.

She hanged up the phone and I sigh. I don't tell my parents that Maya called because I need to think first of what she said. I really want to be sure about my choice if I don't or I do see her. Once I made up my mind then I will tell them but hopefully they will understand why I did it.

 _Eight months later…_

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will be longer and the story will end soon._**


	12. Safehaven

_Emily's POV_

I finished rehab and I feel happy because I thought I wasn't going to finish it. At first was hard because I did slip up twice but my friends and family were there to help me. Mona and I we been in touch because she always tells me how Paige is doing. Paige will come back home in few days, I can't wait to see her because I really missed her a lot. I want to make things right with her and hopefully we can date.

I made up my mind to see Maya in prison. It was hard for me to make up my mind because I wasn't sure what to do. Plus I think we both need closure so that we can move on with our lives. I'm sitting in my car at the prison parking lot and I feel nervous not sure why. I told my parents about it but they weren't happy about it and I told I need to do this. I get out of the car and I walk inside.

A lot is going through my mind but I noticed there is a window between the seats. I see Maya come in then she sits down and we pick up the phone, for few seconds there is silence. Maya starts to speak first.

''How you been doing?'' Maya asked.

''I finished rehab.'' I said.

''That's good. Emily I'm sorry for everything being in here made me think a lot and about everything. I still care about you, I want to make things right with you.'' Maya said.

''What you will do, keep being sober or go back into your old ways?'' I asked.

''I really want to try and be sober. I feel bad for what I did to your friend my mind wasn't right.'' Maya said.

''Maya, I don't think we should date again. I came here because we both need closure so we can move on. I can be your friend only and nothing more also I really don't want you to die from overdose.'' I said.

''It's her isn't?'' Maya said.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''Just a guess.'' Maya said.

''I fell out of love with you. I really didn't wanted to lead you on when your heart is in it and my heart isn't.'' I said.

''I really wanted us to work it out and start fresh. But you already made up your mind about us and it seems I can't change your mind.'' Maya said.

''I'm sorry, Maya. I know getting sober won't be easy but there will be people to support you. Maya, you shouldn't be friends with people who still do drugs because it will be harder to get clean.'' I said.

Maya looks away then looks back at me.

''I'm sorry, Maya.'' I said.

''Don't be sorry. But at least you are honest with me.'' Maya said.

''I know you will find someone will truly love you back.'' I said.

Maya didn't say anything back. Our time was up and she had to go back, we wave bye to each other before I walked away. I watched the closed then I leave the prison and ahead back to my car.

I drive back to my parents' house because they want to talk. I'm still living with them because I don't have my own place just yet but soon I will get my own place.

''How did it go?'' Dad said.

''It was hard but it was the right thing to do. She seem so sad and lost in there.'' I said.

''Hopefully what you said she will make a full commitment to be sober. We weren't happy that you went to see her but you had to make your choices either we like it or not.'' Mom said.

''I really want to be sober and not go back to my old ways.'' I said.

''Emily, just take it one day at a time. Just focus on yourself right now before rushing into something else.'' Dad said and I nod.

''How is Paige doing?'' Mom asked.

''She is doing well and she will be back tomorrow. I really can't wait to see her also I missed her a lot.'' I said.

''You should invite her for dinner so we can get to know her well.'' Mom said.

''I tell Paige to come over for dinner. I'm surprised you and dad want to get to know her.'' I said.

''We can see how much you care for her and we want to get to know her. Tell her to come over on Thursday night and we will go out to eat at a restaurant.'' Dad said.

''Sure I will tell her.'' I said smiling.

 _-Next day-_

I get a phone call to meet Paige at the lake house. At first I was confused why to her there but she said will explain why once I'm there. But I was really happy to hear from her. I arrived at the camp and I see Paige waiting outside.

''Hi Emily.'' Paige said.

We smile then I bear hug her and she hug me back.

''I missed you so much.'' I said.

''I missed you too.'' Paige said then we break from the hug.

''How are you feeling?'' I said.

''Let's not talk about that now. Come on let's go somewhere so we can be alone.'' Paige said and I nod.

''What are we doing?'' I said.

''I thought we would go to the lake house and I mostly wanted to get away from the city. I wasn't sure if you remembered how to get to the lake house.'' Paige said.

''I still remember how to get to the lake house.'' I said.

We walk to the lake house holding hands.

''I called you yesterday but you didn't pick up.'' I said.

''I was busy all day that I didn't had time to talk on the phone. I really wasn't ignoring you I was mostly scared.'' Paige said.

''Scare of what?'' I asked.

''Everything, the voices and other stuff. When I was away I scare because I had to take medicine again and I was scared of being a junkie again. Those pills were pretty strong for me. I came to live here at the lake house for little bit until I figure out stuff.'' Paige said.

''You shouldn't be alone because you are not really alone. I thought you would live with Mona or with your dad.'' I said.

''Mona moved in with Mike plus I didn't wanted to bother them.'' Paige said.

''I know they moved in together. How is your ankle?'' I said.

''Its better but took a while to heal.'' Paige said.

It starts to rain and I go hide under a tree but Paige just look at the sky.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked.

''Just haven't felt the rain in a long time. Since I left Ohio now everything feels different to me.'' Paige said then we keep walking.

''Still hear voices?'' I asked.

''No.'' Paige said.

We finally arrived at the lake house. She gave me dry clothes that I can change into and she does the same thing. The rain gets strong and I see her feeding hot sauce.

''My parents want to meet you.'' I said.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Yeah they really want to meet you. They want you to join us for dinner this Thursday coming up.'' I said.

''Um sure I will go.'' Paige said.

''If you don't want to go its fine.'' I said.

''I will go.'' Paige said and I smile at her.

''I went to see Maya in prison.'' I said.

''You are telling me because?'' Paige said.

''I just wanted to let you know. We needed closure and she will be sober for now on.'' I said and she looks away.

''You didn't had to me about it. I'm not mad about you seeing her or about anything else.'' Paige said. I can she feels uncomfortable talking about it so I don't say anything else about it.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

Emily will stay the night with me and I'm happy she will stay. I'm still adjusting and trying move on of what happened months ago. I don't hear voices no more, I'm happy for that. The medicine I was taking was strong for me and it was hard not be a junkie again.

''Wanna go play miniature golf?'' I said.

''Sure, I haven't done that in a very long time. We will go now?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, just give me few seconds to change my shirt.'' I said.

I go to my room and change my shirt. Then we leave and Emily starts to drive.

''Paige, I want us to be open.'' Emily said.

''Like?'' I asked.

''Couple months ago before I left to rehab. I got high again because I felt bad for what happened to you and it felt it was my fault. I didn't know how to handle the situation so I got coke and got high. But Mona caught me and gave me two options get sober again and I can see you again or get high and I will lose you. I didn't wanted to lose you so I went back to rehab.'' Emily said.

''How do you feel now?'' I asked.

''I'm happy I got sober but mostly I'm happy to see you. I really like you and I want to be with you. I feel you don't want to be with me because what happened.'' Emily said.

We arrived at the place and we pay. Emily picked blue ball and golf club and I got purple ball and golf club. We go inside and we start to play.

''Emily, I had a lot to think when I was away. I really have feelings for you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you.'' I said.

''Really?" Emily asked.

I stand close to Emily and I kiss her then I move away.

''Did that answer your question?'' I said.

''Yeah it did.'' Emily said and she kissed me.

We keep playing and so far Emily is beating me and I really suck at golf. The score is three to one. Emily is just smiling at me because she is winning but I'm having fun playing golf with her.

''Are you letting me win or you suck at golf?" Emily said.

''I suck at golf. I wanted to play miniature golf because it was fun when I played as a teenager.'' I said.

''My uncle loves golf so he taught me how to play as a kid. Let's keep playing and try to focus on the ball.'' Emily said.

It's my turn I start to swing but I missed the ball and Emily is laughing. This time I take my time and I hit the ball but it didn't make it to the hole. Now Emily is giving me golf lessons. Emily stand behind and she place her hands on my hips telling me to relax then she place her hands on top of my hands. Then slowly she helped me hit the ball.

''Was that your excuse to touch me?'' I said laughing.

''Shut up.'' Emily said and we don't stop smiling.

''So it's true that was your excuse to touch me.'' I said.

''I was trying to help you get better at golf because you suck at golf. I don't need an excuse to touch you.'' Emily said.

''Yeah sure.'' I said. We kept playing and Emily won the game.

We go back to lake house and we get in the hot tub. But I notice Emily starts to get undressed and she is naked in the hot tub.

''Feels good being a hot tub.'' Emily said.

''Yeah. Why you got naked?'' I said and I'm only wearing shorts and tank-top.

''It's only us here.'' Emily said.

''No, because my dad will come back soon to pick up something and he should be here any minute.'' I said. Emily starts to freak out.

''Why you didn't tell me?!'' Emily said and she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and I start to laugh.

''So funny.'' I said laughing.

''You lied?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah I was just messing with you. And it was so funny how freaked out you was and that face you made.'' I said laughing again.

She splash water at me then she gets back into the hot tub.

''No one is coming here. Just trust me and it was just a joke.'' I said.

''Don't do that again and I almost got a heart attack.'' Emily said.

We sit really close to each other and she starts to play with my hair. We look at each other and our faces get closer to each other. We start to kiss and Emily gets on top of me and I wrap my arms around her. The kiss is getting hot and I love her lips. I start to kiss her jaw going down to her neck then I suck her pulse point. Emily does the same to me and I start to kiss her shoulders, I don't stop touching her. She starts to me help get undressed.

''Want to go inside?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Emily said.

We get out of the hot tub and we go to my room. I close the door and Emily lays on the bed then I walk closer to her and she pulled me on top of her. We start to kiss again and she bites my bottom lip. I start to suck on her breasts and she starts to moan. I start to rub her clit and she is kissing my neck, I start to feel she is getting wet. I slide two fingers inside her and she starts to move her hips.

''Don't stop Paige Don't.'' Emily moans.

I start to move my fingers fast and deep. She starts to moan loud and she arch her back. Couple more thrusts I take out my fingers and lick it. We smile then I start to kiss her chest and stomach. I feel Emily's hand on my head and I start to go down.

''I can't wait any longer.'' Emily said.

''What do you want?'' I said.

''Just fuck me.'' Emily said.

I spread her legs little wide and I put my hands on her hips. I starts to eat her out and she grab my hair little tight. I don't stop and I move my tongue deep and her moans gets louder.

''Paige!'' Emily moans loud.

I keep eating her out until she cum then I start to kiss her thighs and lick her clit. I get on top of her and she turn us around and she is on top of me. She starts to move her hips and I squeeze her breasts and ass. I bite my bottom lip and she squeeze my breasts. She starts to kiss me and my hands roam on her body.

''I love you.'' Emily moans out.

I look at her confused.

''What, seriously?'' I asked.

''S-sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I really have strong feelings for you and it's hard to keep those feelings away from you. I know we haven't went on a first day or anything else but I really want us to be in relationship but only if you want to.'' Emily said.

''I know you have feelings for me but I didn't know it was really strong that you would those words…'' Emily didn't let me finish my sentence and gets off of me.

''Forget I said those three words.'' Emily said and doesn't look at me.

''Emily, you didn't let me finish. I have strong feelings for you too and I was shocked you said those words. I really want to be with you but I want to take slow and I want you to be my girlfriend. So Emily do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I said.

''You mean it?'' Emily said.

''Yeah I mean it. I don't have a reason to lie to you. I really want you to be my girlfriend because I don't want to apart from you. I really care about you and I will never leave your side.'' I said.

She kiss me.

''Did that answer your question?'' Emily said and we laugh.

''Can you do it again, just to be sure?'' I said and we smile.

''Paige, do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday?'' Emily asked.

''Yes.'' I said and we start to kiss again.

Emily gets on top of me again and we don't stop kissing.


	13. Beautiful Now

_Paige's POV_

Tonight I'm going to meet Emily's parents and I'm feeling nervous. I really hope they will be okay of me dating Emily. I didn't know what to wear so Mona came over to help me pick out an outfit. I really missed Mona and she is dating Mike and I'm happy for them.

''Paige, don't be nervous.'' Mona said.

''I know but I want to like me since I'm dating Emily.'' I said.

''They will like you and just be yourself. You make Emily happy and that's what counts. And you seriously need to go shopping and at least buy a dress like a time like this. '' Mona said.

''You know I don't hardly wear dresses.'' I said.

''Paige, I have great news to tell you.'' Mona said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''Mike, asked me to marry him and I said yes. I know we haven't been dating long but when I'm with him I feel so happy.'' Mona said.

''I'm so happy for you and Mike.'' I said and I hug her.

We break from the hug.

''Have you and Mike talked about the date?'' I asked.

''Yeah next year we will get married. I told my parents and they like him but I was worried because thought they wouldn't like him. They get along with him and I'm happy they do.'' Mona said and she can't stop smiling.

''It's great that you and Mike are happy with each other.'' I said.

''Thanks Paige.'' Mona said.

''Anytime.'' I said.

I'm done getting ready and I drive to the restaurant. Emily and her parents will meet me there at the restaurant and I'm trying not to be nervous. Twenty minutes later I arrived late because I got lost. All greet each other and the waiter take us to our table and we all sit down.

''How have you been doing, Paige?'' Pam asked.

''I been doing well just trying to adjust with my life since what happened. How you and Wayne been doing?'' Paige said.

''We have been doing well. We just got back from our wedding anniversary trip and we went to Dominican Republic.'' Wayne said.

''Wow that's pretty cool.'' I said.

The waiter take our orders.

''Are you parents married?'' Pam said.

''No.'' I said.

''Oh okay.'' Pam said.

''What happened to your mom?'' Emily asked.

''She is in jail and she will come out next year.'' I said and it got awkward.

''How long she been away?'' Emily said and I start to remember.

''Very long time since I was nine and I'm in my twenties.'' I said.

''How come you never told me?'' Emily asked.

''You never asked and I don't like talking about it. My dad was dating someone and she was my step-mom but they broke up and I haven't seen her since I was nineteen. Let's talk about something else.'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Emily said.

''You will still work at the camp?'' Pam asked.

''Yes I will still work there and I like working there.'' I said. The waiter bring our food and we start to eat.

''Emily, how is it going finding a place?'' Wayne asked.

''It's hard and I haven't found the right apartment and I'm thinking going back to school.'' Emily said.

''I'm looking for a place too but for now I'm staying at the lake house.'' I said.

''Maybe in the future you and Paige can live together.'' Pam said and I notice Emily's face is red.

''Mom it's too early for that and we haven't been dating a month. I just don't want to rush things with Paige.'' Emily said and I nod.

''What? I'm just saying that's all.'' Pam said.

''How does your father feel of you dating Emily?'' Wayne asked.

''He is okay of me dating her but he is always busy with work and other stuff.'' I said.

We keep talking about other stuff so far the night is going pretty good. We are getting along and her parents are really nice people. Pam and Wayne leave while Emily and I walk around holding hands.

''Paige, how come you don't go see your mom?'' Emily said.

''She is doing her time in Minnesota. When Iris started to do drugs and she knew my mom was in jail. So she convinced me to do it and the pain will go away. I believed her and it felt great because I was making those feelings leave every time I got high. She never forced me to do drugs I just believed her words.'' I said.

''Do you and your mom talk on the phone?'' Emily asked.

''No. Because years back I would ignore her phone calls and just went to get high. My mom never knew I was a junkie when I got sober the phone calls stopped, I wrote letters before but she never wrote back. Then I stopped writing and hoped she would write back but never happened.'' I said.

''Why she is in jail?'' Emily said.

''For many charges robbery, fraud, identity theft and drug possession.'' I said.

''When she comes out of jail, you will want a relationship with her again?'' Emily said.

''Yeah but only if she wants to.'' I said.

''Tomorrow I will pick you up at eight and just wear something comfortable.'' Emily said.

''Where we will go?'' I asked.

''It will be fun and you will have to wait tomorrow. Let's go get ice cream.'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' I said.

We bought ice cream and we keep talking to know each other better. Some stuff we like the same thing and other stuff we don't like. I like talking to her because I be myself and this is the best night I had since I came back. We get in my car and I drive Emily to her house then I go home.

 _-Date night-_

Emily came to pick me up and she got flowers for me. For our date night she took me to go bowling and I love bowling because it's fun.

''Well?'' Emily said.

''I love bowling and this time I will beat you.'' I said and she laughs.

''Yeah we will see about that.'' Emily said and we can't stop smiling.

We start to put on our bowling shoes then we start to play. Emily goes first but she only hits four, she goes again but she missed.

''My turn and this time I won't miss.'' I said.

''Yeah right.'' Emily said and I give her a smirk.

I throw the ball and I get a strike then I start to cheer. Emily looks shocked that on my first try I get a strike.

''In middle school after I would go bowling with my friends then play arcade games.'' I said.

''Wow but it was a lucky shot.'' Emily said and we laugh.

''Will see but you will still lose.'' I said.

''By the way nice ass.'' Emily said and I blush.

I sit down and I watch Emily play. This time she knocks down more pins but not all of it and it's my turn again. I get up and I throw the ball and I make another strike.

''Lucky shot?'' I asked.

''No, I suck at bowling and you don't. I thought to come here since the two of us can have a little fun together instead of boring dinner then movie night.'' Emily said.

''I'm having fun, are you?'' I asked.

''Yes, I'm having fun. Let's little more than we get snacks to eat.'' Emily said and I nod.

We keep playing and we are having a good time. We make each other laugh also we are getting to know each other even more. Emily is kind of good bowling but she is still better than me in golf. We stopped playing and we go get snack to eat and we start to share our food together.

''Had fun?'' I asked.

''Yeah I really had fun tonight, you?'' Emily said.

''Same I had fun tonight. I'm surprised you didn't find an excuse to touch me while playing bowling.'' I said and we laugh.

''I don't think its easy teaching someone to bowl while touching them.'' Emily said.

''Favorite movie?'' I asked.

''Um I have so many but my main favorite movie is Lucy, yours?'' Emily said.

''Chappie is my favorite movie.'' I said.

''I never seen it.'' Emily said.

''You really have to see it because it's a really good movie. I have it on DVD maybe we can see it together.'' I said.

''Yeah that will be great. Paige how have you been feeling lately?'' Emily said.

''At first I wasn't sure how to adjust to everything again. I was scared the voices would come back but my dad said it won't come back. But I'm happy to be back and I don't feel alone because I have you, Mona and my dad.'' I said.

''I'm happy you don't feel alone because you will never feel like that. You know you can talk to me about anything.'' Emily said.

''I know. Wanna play again before we leave?'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Emily said then she kiss me and we go play again.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I'm looking a sexy purple bikini in my size, I think will get something for Paige as well so I take the purple bikini and I walk up to the worker.

"Excuse me, do you have this in another size and a different color?" I asked.

''What size and color?'' She asked.

''Blue and size small.'' I said.

''I will go look just give me a moment.'' She said and walked away.

Lately I been staying with Paige at the lake house. I like staying with her because it's only us two alone but other days I stay at my house because I don't want over stay my welcome with Paige. We have been going on more dates and I love everything about her.

''I got it.'' She said.

''Thank you.'' I said and I go pay for it.

I drive back to cabin because today is really hot. I arrived at the cabin and Paige isn't here yet so I go upstairs to change into my new purple bikini. Paige gave me a spare key so I can come up here anytime I want. I go downstairs just wearing my bikini and I start to drink beer while I wait for Paige.

''hey babe.'' Paige said and I feel her hands around me and she is hugging me from behind.

''How was work?'' I asked.

''It was a rough today now I mostly want to relax with you. You look absolutely amazing in a bikini." Paige said.

I turn around and she is touching my chest.

''You wanna go for a swim with me?" I asked.

''My bikini ripped and I don't have anything to wear.'' Paige said.

"That's why I bought this for you." I said then give her blue bikini to her.

Paige takes a look at the top that's too small.

"Emily! This top is too small." Paige said I just snicker.

"I know that's why I bought it for you.'' I said.

"There is no way this will fit me." Paige said.

"Well if you don't want to join me, I'll just swim by myself." I said and I walk away.

I stand outside by the deck and I see Paige coming outside wearing the small bikini.

''I told you this wouldn't fit me." Paige says, adjusting the top trying to get it to cover her breasts as best she could.

"I like it that way." Emily says as she walked over to Paige and placed her hands on her hips.

''Why you bought it?'' Paige asked.

"You look great." I said then we kiss and after the kiss we hold hands and count down from three before we jump into the lake.

We jump into the lake and we swim up for air. We smile at each other and we just swim deep into the lake and water is up to our necks. Paige is still adjusting the bikini and I just laugh.

''Paige just leave it alone.'' I said and I wrap my hands around her waist.

''It's too small for me.'' Paige said.

I start to kiss her neck.

''You still look hot.'' I said.

''I'm guessing you bought this so you get me naked?'' Paige asked.

''Maybe or maybe not.'' I said and we start to kiss. We start to swim again and it feels great being in the water.

We stayed in the water for a while then we go back inside to get something to eat. I sit on the kitchen counter top, Paige starts to feed me strawberries and I do the same to her. But chocolate fell on her chest and I lick it off of her chest.

''So hot.'' Paige said.

''I'm feeling really horny today and you don't make it easy.'' I said.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Yeah. I bought the bikini to tease you.'' I said.

''Yeah I kind of figure that out. But I can help you out.'' Paige said.

''How?'' I asked.

Paige starts to kiss me and I wrap my legs around her. She starts to kiss my chest then she starts to untie my bikini top and I lick my lips. She starts to suck on my breasts then I start to moan. I start to undress Paige then she help me take off of my bikini bottom. I grab the chocolate syrup and pour on it Paige's chest, I start to lick it off.

''You are so sexy.'' Paige said and we start to kiss.

''You are sexy too.'' I said.

Paige starts to kiss my stomach going down on me. I spread my legs open and she puts her hands on my hips. She starts to eat me out and I start to moan out her name loud.

''Paige!'' I moan.

I grab her hair tight and I start to move my hips.

''Fuck, don't stop Paige.'' I moan loud.

Then I feel her fingers inside me and I bite my bottom lip hard. I don't let go of her hair, I dig my nails into her skin. I cum, I tell her not to stop. Paige keep eating me out then I feel her squeezing my breasts. I watch her lick my thighs then she kiss my stomach going up and we start to kiss. She starts to finger me hard and fast we don't stop kissing. I start to moan and she starts to suck on my pulse point.

''Fuck!'' I moan louder and I cum on her hand.

I'm breathing hard and I kiss her hard.

''That was beyond great.'' I said.

''Your moans are really sexy.'' Paige said kissing my jaw.

''But it's your turn and I got an idea.'' I said.

''What kind of idea?'' Paige said and she is still kissing my jaw.

''I will use whip cream on you.'' I said.

''Sounds hot.'' Paige said.

I get off the counter top and I grab the whip cream. We didn't wanted to go upstairs so I tell Paige to lay on the kitchen island counter-top. I start to suck on her breasts and I flick the nipples with my tongue. I start to rub her clit and I don't stop sucking on her breasts. Then I shake the whip cream can and I spray it on her stomach going down. I get on top of her, I give her a sexy look then I start to lick the whip cream off. She licks her lips and doesn't look away.

''Damn.'' Paige said.

''I haven't started yet.'' I said.

I start to eat her out and she starts to move her hips. I push my tongue deep inside and Paige starts to moan really loud. I bite her thighs and she likes that. I start to finger her and she is really wet then I bite on her hips. Then I start to eat her out again and she cum, I really didn't wanted to stop. I get on top of Paige and I start to suck on her chest and she starts to squeeze on my ass hard. I start to grind on her then she pull me close to her and sucks on my breasts again.

''Fuck, I love you so much.'' I moan.

''I love you too.'' Paige moans.

I don't stop grinding on her. I squeeze on her breasts and she has her hands on my hips. We moan loud and we cum together. We are breathing hard but I don't stop kissing her. I just lay on top of her and she just hold me.

''Wanna shower together?'' I asked.

''Bit later I can't feel my legs.'' Paige said and we laugh. After we showered together we just get into our pajamas and watch movies all night.

 _-Couple days later-_

I meet up with Nick without Paige today and we are having lunch. Paige is with Mona and they are just hanging out together.

''Are you okay of me dating Paige?'' I asked.

''I don't have a problem with that because you make her happy. I just want her to be happy and she is really happy with you. I was surprised that you wanted to meet with me without Paige.'' Nick said.

''Well I wanted to talk to you about Paige's mom.'' I said.

''Why?'' Nick asked.

''Paige told me that she will get out of jail next year. I was wondering if she can come back and see Paige again. Because it's been many years since they haven't saw each other. I wanted to tell you so that you will be okay when she see Paige again. I know Paige really miss a lot and she doesn't like talking about her mom because she gets emotional.'' I said.

''Yeah I know Paige miss her a lot. She really cares about Paige, she made a lot of bad choices because she was junkie.'' Nick said.

''Oh I didn't know that.'' I said.

''For Paige is really hard to talk about her mom. She mostly bottles it up and bury it deep. I think its good idea for them to see each other and she will come out of jail soon.'' Nick said.

''I was thinking for Paige's birthday she can come and it will be a surprise for her. I'm worry that Paige will hate me for it in case something goes wrong.'' I said.

''She won't hate you, I swear. I think for Paige she will be happy and speechless, she really cares for her mother.'' Nick said and I nod.

''Can we keep this between us. I don't want her to know just yet.'' I said.

''I won't tell her.'' Nick said.

I know next year can happen a lot but I don't want to tell Paige yet. I just want to make Paige really happy and I know she will be happy to see her mom. Nick left because he had to go back to work, I meet up with Paige at the cemetery because she didn't wanted to go alone to visit Iris' tombstone. I see Paige holding flowers and we walk together to the tombstone. Paige doesn't say word and we just hold hands and walk in silence.

We stand in the front of the tombstone and Paige place the flowers on it. Then she grab the hose and starts to water the grass and flowers then turns off the water.

''Iris, this is Emily my girlfriend. A lot has happened these past few months and I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I really miss you like always and I wish I had more time to be with you. I know you and Emily would have become good friends. She makes me happy and I'm in love with her.'' Paige said.

She looks away but I can hear her cry. I let cry alone so she can little space for herself.

''Paige is great person. I would have been happy to meet you and I promise you I won't hurt Paige and I will never leave her side. I know you mean a lot to her, she really miss you.'' I said.

''Sorry about that.'' Paige said and her eyes are red.

''You don't have to be sorry, it's okay to cry.'' I said then I hold her hands.

''I still miss her so much.'' Paige said sadly.

I put my arms around her and I just hold her.

''Everything will be okay. The memories will never die out because she will always be in your heart.'' I said.

''Thanks for being here. I really didn't wanted to come alone.'' Paige said.

''Whenever you want to come here, just let me know and I will come with you.'' I said and she kiss my cheek.

 _-Year later-_

Today is Paige's birthday and everyone is here. But Mona is with Paige at the store we lied saying we needed more chips for the party. My parents came also got a gift for Paige, I know she will like it. The others helped me set up for the party and Nick didn't show up yet. I need him to be here before Paige and Mona come back.

''Emily, just chill and Nick will be here soon.'' Hanna said.

''I need him to be here before they come back. I want everything to be perfect because Paige's mom will be here.'' I said.

''Everything will be okay just stop freaking out. Did you call him?'' Hanna said.

''I did but it went to voice mail and I sent him so many texts but didn't reply back.'' I said.

''Maybe he doesn't have good signal or maybe he is just stuck in traffic.'' Hanna said.

Couple minutes later I thought it was Paige and Mona but it was Nick and Paige's mom.

''Ana, this is Emily and she is Paige's girlfriend. It was her idea for you to come today.'' Nick said.

''Nice to meet you.'' I said.

''My cell phone died during traffic.'' Nick said.

''See, you had no reason to freak out.'' Hanna said.

''Thank you, Emily for inviting me it means a lot. I'm really happy to meet my daughter's girlfriend.'' Ana said.

''I was really nervous meeting you because I want you to like me and be okay of me dating Paige.'' I said.

''Nick, explained everything to me. I just want to get to know you and Paige again. Where is Paige?'' Ana said.

''She went to the store. But she will be here in little bit, but we will let you know when you will come out to surprise her.'' I said.

Ana hide in the other room and they finally came back from the store. They bought many stuff for the party.

''Mona was taking long because she didn't know what to get from the store.'' Paige said.

''That's a lie. The store went didn't had the chips we wanted so we had to drive around until we found it.'' Mona said.

''Happy birthday Paige.'' Mom said and she hug Paige.

''Thank you.'' Paige said.

Paige is having a good time then Nick comes out with the cake. Everyone starts to sing happy birthday then I light up the candles and Paige blow out the candles. Paige can't stop smiling and everyone is having a good time.

''Before you open any gift. There is someone came to see you.'' I said.

''Who?'' Paige asked.

I go to the other room and I come out with Ana. Paige is speechless and Ana starts to cry with tears of joy.

''Paige?'' Mona asked.

''Mom?'' Paige asked.

''Oh my god, Paige you look so beautiful. I missed you so much.'' Ana said.

Ana hug Paige tight, Paige hug her back and she starts to cry.

''I missed you so much, mom.'' Paige said.

Ana wipe the tears away and she hold Paige's hands.

''I missed you too. I want to be in your life again and I really hope you will give me a second chance. I swear that everything will be different and I won't leave your side. '' Ana said.

''It was Emily's idea of Ana to come to the party.'' Nick said.

''She is a lovely girl.'' Ana said.

''Thank you, Emily. But saying thank you isn't enough.'' Paige said and we kiss.

''I want you to be happy. I love you, Paige.'' I said.

''I love you too. This is the best day ever and it means a lot that everyone is here today.'' Paige said.

My parents and Ana talk with each other and they are getting along.

''There is something I want to ask you.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Do you want to move in with me?'' Paige said.

''Really?" I asked.

''Yeah, I'm serious. We can go look for apartments together if you want to.'' Paige said.

''I will like that and I mean it. Now go spend time with your mom because you two a lot to catch up.'' I said.

''I want her to know you too.'' Paige said and I smile at her.

Paige and Ana are having a good time together. And everyone is getting to know each other which is great. Ana is really sweet and I'm really happy that she is okay of me dating Paige.

 _The end._


End file.
